Reading:Harry Potter and The Black Cousins Book 3
by Chimera-mystic
Summary: Life has only grown more complicated for the boys. An escaped Prisoner is hunting down someone. Attacks have begun to happen with more disappearances than deaths. Emotions rise as sanity is tested this year. Truths must be faced as the attacks grow closer and closer to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**{Sorry, this isn't a chapter! Okay goddess bubbles asked for this, and I'm sure other people would like to know this too. Here's information on the children! Also to avoid confusion I gave the characters nicknames if they were named after someone. Hope you like it!}**

**Harry's Kids: **

James Federico Potter. He goes by Jamie. He's 16 years old, and took up being a Marauder (prankster). He has messy black hair, hazel eyes and wears glasses.

Alastor Serafino Potter. He goes by Al, and he's 15. He looks exactly like Harry except his hair is brown and not messy.

Liliana Claudia Potter. She goes by Dia and is 14 years old. She has copper red hair, and dark eyes.

Teodora Dorea Potter. She's 12 and goes by Dory. She has messy black hair and dark eyes. (Just in case you wanted to know).

**Aries' Kids:**

Regulus Kieran Black. He goes by Kie (pronounced Key) and is 17. He resembles Regulus, but has violet eyes, and freckles.

Sirius Aidan Black. He goes by Danny and is 16. He looks like Sirius but has freckles and hazel eyes.

**Leo's Kids:**

Sirisha Kazuya Black. She's 15 ½ and sometimes goes by Siri. She has chai colored skin, dark hair and eyes.

Liliavati Kazuka Black. She's 15 ½ and goes by Vati. She has chai colored skin, dark hair and eyes.

**Ron and Luna's Kids:**

Rosamund Soleil Weasley. She's 15 and goes by Rose. She has strawberry blonde hair, perturbed grey eyes and freckles.

Lorcan Colin Weasley. He's 14 and goes by Lor. He's platinum blonde with blue eyes and freckles.

Lucas Arthur Weasley. He's 14 and goes by Luke. He's platinum blonde with blue eyes and freckles.

**Neville's Kid:**

Frank Augustus Longbottom. He's 14. He has dark hair and a round face.

**Draco's Kid:**

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. 15 years old. He has platinum blonde with pointed features and grey eyes (Canon).

**Remus and Tonks' Kid:**

Edward Remus Lupin. He's 19 and goes by Teddy. He's a metamorphmagus, but is an emo boy.

**{If you want to know more, it will be revealed in later chapters. I hope this helped with any confusion my last chapter created. I'm going to try and post an actual chapter soon, but I have school starting up again soon. I'll try to update soon!—CM}**


	2. Chapter 2

**{Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I got caught up with going back to school and getting ready to go to college. I'll try to update more often! Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.}**

Kie held the book. "Harry Potter, the Cousins Black and the Two Prisoners." "What prisoners?" Moody asked suspiciously. Kie ignored their questions and opened the book.

**Chapter 1. Talking**

"Please tell me it's not _the _talk." Sirius begged. "I'm pretty sure this book skipped that awkward moment over the summer." Al said with a thoughtful expression. "By the way, where is your other sister?" Liliana asked. "Oh, Theo's getting something done and couldn't make it." Jamie added. "She said she'd try to come later if possible." Frank II said.

"Umm… do you have a nickname we can call you?" Alice asked awkwardly. "I sometimes get called Auggie." He replied. Alice nodded in relief.

**Harry was lazily catching a snitch that he got from Sirius as he lay back on his bed.**

"Sounds like Regulus." Sirius said. James shot his best friend a look. Barty nodded. "Loves quidditch." He added on.

**He got his homework done last week, and he was glad to be down writing about Muggle Witch hunts. As he caught the snitch again a knock came from the door before twisting open.**

Dorea was cautiously waiting as she gripped Charlus' hand.

**Saorise poked her head in with a soft smile with her blonde curls splayed out of a haphazardly done bun. "Dinner, Harry." She said. **

Everyone was relieved at how peaceful this chapter was.

**Harry closed the snitch into a small box before swinging his legs over. **

Jamie kicked his feet onto the table. A stern look from his grandmother made him lower them.

**She and Harry were about the same size now and Harry quirked a smile at her.**

"Harry's still short." James said as he wilted. One of Leo's daughters looked thoughtful as she loosely braided her hair half way. "Isn't Dad the tallest of the three?" She asked. "Yep." Teddy replied. "Leo's tall cos Sirius is, and Aries is smaller and lighter, but Harry is the shortest." Teddy answered and his hair went midnight.

"So you were raised by Harry?" Remus asked. Teddy nodded. "He was great; he told me lots about you and mum." Teddy said with a sad smile. Remus had a hurt look on his face. "Sorry." Remus mumbled. "I don't blame you." Teddy replied softly causing turquois to form at the tips.

The twin girl with the braid looked at her sister. They shared a look before the girl with her hair down turned away with red cheeks. Shizuka looked at the two curiously.

**She grinned wider as she lightly stepped down the stairs. Harry followed her and smelt a very hearty stew as he got closer to the dining room. He saw Sirius finishing to set the table and Leo and Aries were at the table with an empty chair between them. **

"Every get-together the place gets packed." Jamie said cheerfully. "Get- togethers?" Sirius asked. "Yeah, family and friends come over often." Jamie said with a grin as he crossed his arms behind his head.

**Harry sat down and they began to eat and talk. When Harry began to lap us the last of his stew with a slice of fresh bread, an owl hooted and tapped at the window. Sirius groaned before getting up to answer the mail. **

"Since when does the Prophet deliver at night?" McGonagall asked. "I think sometimes they run late night emergency news." Dia said thoughtfully.

**Sirius came back with a rolled up issue of The Daily Prophet. Leo suddenly got this look of realization on his face. "That reminds me." He mumbled as he dug through his pocket. **

"It's worse with cargo pants." The girl with the braid groaned. "Cargo pants?" Narcissa asked with a scrunched nose. "Pants with several deep pockets. Dad wears them often and carries all sorts of things." She replied. "You didn't complain when Jamie wore them, Sirisha." The other twin, Liliavati, said with a smirk. Sirisha went red and Jamie wagged his eyebrows at her and ruffled his hair.

Sirius and James watched with expressions of growing horror. "Did he just-?" Sirius spluttered. "No." James yelped. "But he—and you- and – and-" "Nope."

"I think you just broke two Marauders." Dia said nervously. Remus chuckled at the expressions his friends were making. Kie shook his head and kept reading.

**Harry was curious. Leo spent quite a bit of time building some things over the summer. Sirius taught him every now and then, and they were planning on building something big when they could. Harry was wondering if it was another figurine, wizard chess piece or—**

Several people wilted in disappointment.

**Leo pulled out a crumpled newspaper clipping. "I was using the newspaper to cover the floor while I worked on my next thing, and read this." He said as he un-crumpled the paper. The date was smeared, but the year was 1980. **

Several people grimaced. Horrbible things happened around that time.

_**Rich bachelor James Potter Secretly Marries Muggle Born Lily Evans**_

James let his head hit the table in disbelief. "How the bloody hell did that circulate?" Lucas asked.

"**Wait—what?" Harry spluttered. **

"I'm with dad on this one." Al said. Scorpius snorted in amusement.

**Sirius snorted when he leaned to look at it. "Ah, I forgot about all this." Sirius said. **

James grabbed Sirius by the front of the robes and shook him back and forth. "TELL ME!" He demanded. "I—Do-on't – Kno- ow!" Sirius shouted as he went back and forth.

**Saorise raised a thin eyebrow. "What?" Aries asked as he took the paper from Leo. "Well, it's a long story, but I think you boys should know." Sirius said. **

James released Sirius who flopped back in his chair like a ragdoll.

"**You see boys, when Liliana sought asylum with the Potters, everything was done in secrecy. Wedding records were sent to Gringots to be kept secret, the wedding was privately held on a Potter Estate with a hand full of guests." Sirius wore a thoughtful expression. "I think the only people there besides your grandparents, me, Remus and Shizu, were the Tonks, Hagrid, and Neville's parents. Oh, I take that back, Aries was there too." **

Danny wore a slightly intrigued expression.

**Aries was the most surprised.**

"No shit." Teddy muttered.

"**Yeah, you were the ring bearer and Tonks was the flower girl." Sirius said with a nod. **

Remus hid his face in his hands. "I feel disgusted with myself." He groaned. Teddy awkwardly patted his back. "I could care less, Dad." He said with pinkish red hair.

**Saorise sighed. "Don't worry Saorise, I'll give you the baby pictures." Sirius promised. Harry and Leo snickered as Aries went red. **

"I saw those, someone put him in a little robe and pointed hat." Danny added.

"**Back to the story." Aries said after shooting Harry and Leo a glare. "Yeah, so… I remember a lot of snoopy reporters, like that Skeeter woman. I think someone might have eavesdropped on a conversation about the wedding and wrote that article." Sirius said. **

"That explains one thing." Moody growled.

"**When did this get cleared up?" Aries asked. "My trial a couple years ago." Sirius said with a shrug. **

"Say what?" James asked. "I get married and everyone thinks my wife is someone else." He said in disbelief.

"**Wha-?" Harry asked. "Yep." Sirius said with a solemn nod. "Why did this last for ten years?" Aries asked.**

"That's what I want to know." Many people said.

"**You see, to keep Lana safe, James kept his mouth shut about the truth because someone had tried very hard to wipe her family out in Italy, and he didn't want them to find her. A year into their marriage, Harry comes into the world, and then the attack in '81." Sirius said with a haunted look in his grey eyes. **

James and Liliana shared a sad look. James gave her a grin. "I'm sure those were the best years of my life." He said with a cheeky grin that didn't meet his hazel eyes. She looked at him with tears welling in her forest green eyes.

**The table got solemn. Sirius silently opened the newspaper. Harry wondered what caused the sudden late-night delivery when the Prophet comes in the morning. Sirius looked at the paper and he got this grim smile on his face. **

Everyone was confused, most of all Sirius.

"**Papa?" Leo asked curiously. Sirius folded the paper to show them the article he was reading. **

No one seemed to notice the brief glance Kie gave Barty.

_**Crouch Attacked by Unknown Dark Wizard**_

_**Mr. Bartemius Crouch, was found to be attacked at his home.**_

_**Ministry officials have no leads to the attacker as of yet.**_

_**A delirious Mr. Crouch is under intensive care at St. Mungo's.**_

_**Not much only that Mr. Crouch kept muttering "All my fault." Repeatedly.**_

_**More news to follow as the investigation is underway.**_

"Someone attacked my father?" Barty asked carelessly.

"**Can't help but say the man had it coming." Sirius said grimly. "What do you mean?" Harry asked.**

Arcturus, Abarax, Septimus and Charlus grimaced as Augusta wore a livid expression.

"**Back before '81, Crouch was a man who was on his way to becoming Minister.**

"That'd be a nightmare." Lucius said.

**He became DMLE after your grandfather Harry, but he was horrible. He authorized the use of Unforgivable curses on suspects." Sirius said as he held his arms around himself. Harry felt his eyes bug out. **

The Room was in an uproar. It took a while for everyone to calm down to the point where they would just stew in their anger, if Teddy's blazing red hair was an indicator.

"**You said those curses were illegal and used mostly by Black Magic users." Aries mumbled.**

"Wait, why do they know about the Unforgivables?" Lily asked.

**Sirius had told them about the three curses when Saorise asked him about the attack on Harry's family. **

As he read this Kie gave Lily a bland look.

"**Yeah, well, when it came to fighting crime he was just as ruthless as the criminals he hunted." Sirius said grimly. **

Everyone kept glancing at Barty.

**Saorise looked at the article intently. "The name sounds very familiar." She said. Sirius nodded. "You're probably thinking about his son, Barty Crouch jr." Sirius said. She nodded grimly. "Such a shame." She muttered lowly. **

Barty paled. He didn't like the sound of that.

"**Who?" Aries asked. "Barty Crouch jr. He was a Slytherin in your father's year." Sirius explained.**

"Actually you're his best friend." Sirius amended. "Why didn't you say that?" Barty asked.

"**What happened to him?" Aries asked. "Unfortunately he was one of many young wizards who fell in with the wrong crowd. Went dark, fought for the wrong side. He became a Death Eater, and was thrown in Azkaban, not too far from me in fact." Sirius said. **

The room went quiet. Barty went pale and shook badly.

"**He threw his own son in Azkaban?" Leo asked in shock.**

Barty made a high pitched whine that conveyed how scared he was then.

"**Crouch was a power-hungry politician. He put becoming Minister above spending time with his family… Should have gotten to know his son more. **

Barty ignored the various looks he was getting.

**The only kind thing I can think of is that he gave him a trial, but that was more or less a stage to publicly disown the kid he seemed to hate so much." Sirius said.**

Arcturus looked at Barty, musing to himself about his great-grandson's friend.

"**He was in Azkaban for a year…Spent the beginning crying for his mother, before he went quiet like everyone else." **

"My father let me rot and die in Azkaban." Barty asked in disbelief. Lucius awkwardly patted the Slytherin's shoulder in an effort to try and comfort him.

**Harry looked down sadly. He could imagine what it was like to have someone hate you. **

His family grimaced, especially his kids. "I can't believe Un—Er—Harry went through what he did." Scorpius said.

"**Well, Crouch doesn't know what's important in life." Aries said with a bold look in his dark eyes. Sirius gave a crooked smile at them. "Well, I'm glad I'm here with you boys." Sirius said. **

"And this time you'll be a happy family, the lot of you." Lorcan said bravely. That brought many smiles to many faces.

**Saorise gave a warm smile. "Well, I say we go and get some ice cream." She said as she headed down towards the kitchen.**

Danny smiled a bit at the mention of his grandfmother.

"**Who do you think did this?" Harry asked. Sirius shrugged. "No idea. Crouch made a lot of enemies from both sides in his day, whether he knew it or not." Sirius said. **

Barty snorted lightly

"**Do you think Mad Eye will catch him?" Harry asked.**

Everyone looked at Moody with varying expressions.

**Sirius wore a surprised expression. "Oh, I forgot to mention." He said sheepishly. "Mad Eye retired recently. It hasn't made the Prophet yet, but Tonks mentioned it in her last letter."**

Teddy grinned at the Auror. Moody nodded back curtly in return.

"**So who's Head Auror?" Leo asked. "I'm pretty sure it's a bloke named Kingsley. Excellent wizard, and a Ravenclaw if memory serves." Sirius said thoughtfully. **

"Oh yeah." Many current Hogwarts students said. McGonagall nodded. "Very bright young man." She praised.

**Aries grinned at Sirius. **

"I think that was the first good Ravenclaw he's heard about since Flitwick and Rowena." Danny said. Kie nodded.

"**Chocolate or... is this lemon?" Saorise asked as she held two tubs of ice cream. "Yeah, the last one is." Sirius clarified.**

"Dad." The future Potters intoned. James looked at Liliana who smiled cutely.

**As Saorise was scooping ice cream onto their plates Harry looked at the door to the kitchen and saw Kreacher leering at the doorway. **

Sirius grimaced and shuddered.

**Kreacher kept staring at Aries intensely with his old eyes as he clutched something on a jewelry chain. **

Jamie leaned over towards Al. "Is that the-?" Al hissed quietly at him.

"**Kreacher!" Sirius shouted. Kreacher sneered at Sirius. "Master Blood Traitor talks bad of purebloods to Master Regulus' Wife and Son." Kreacher spat. **

Sirius was tilting his head with a confused expression. "Wait, Kreacher spews my mother's pureblood garbage six times a day. How can he be okay with Saorise and Aries?"

Those from the future shared a look that couldn't be deciphered and kept quiet as Kie kept reading.

"**And I believe I said that spouting my mother's pureblood propaganda was not allowed." Sirius snarled. **

"You really despise him, huh Paddy?" James asked. Sirius made a noise that sounded like he agreed.

**Kreacher looked at Aries and Saorise before walking down the stairs muttering about 'Master Regulus.'**

"Why does he have a Regulus Complex?" Liliavati asked. "Cos it's Kreacher." Sirisha said. "You two have met him?" Sirius asked in shock. "He's ancient in our time." Teddy said. "Great." Sirius groaned.

"**He still freaks me out." Leo said before eating a spoonful of ice cream. **

"He used to make Danny cry as a baby." Teddy said. Danny went red and told him to shut up.

"**Does he know about us?" Aries asked motioning to himself and Saorise. **

Those from the future ignored imploring looks from those of the present.

**Sirius shrugged. "Never mentioned anything of the sort to me." He said. "I'm not sure." Saorise said. "I never met him until your second year." Harry looked back at the door.**

"So he thinks they're purebloods?" Lucius asked. Narcissa pursed her lips in thought. _What on earth did Regulus do in his life? _

**Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye how Leo went rigid, pre-scoop. Leo's still a bit shaken up by the basilisk, but he did far better than Ginny. She kept sobbing afterwards. But who wouldn't, knowing that they were possessed by Voldemort.**

Septimus wrung his hands as he felt concerned for his granddaughter.

**Sirius grimaced at the mention of last year. Harry, Aries and Leo had to spend a week talking Sirius out of transferring them out of Hogwarts, but he still mumbled about Old Men, evil diaries and Snape. **

"I would rather that they go overseas to school than Hogwarts if Dumbledore is there." Liliana said adamantly as she crossed her arms. James gave a placating smile.

**Leo began to suddenly shovel ice cream into his mouth, before clutching his head in pain from a brain freeze. "Slow down, your food isn't going to walk off the plate." She chastised. **

"If these to get to it, it will." Auggie said as he pointed at Liliavati and Sirisha. The two girls wore innocent expressions that were almost believable.

"**Sorry." He mumbled. Harry rolled his eyes. **

"Gluttons." Kie said as he looked at his brother, and the twin girls.

"**So, we're still going to buy school supplies tomorrow?" Saorise asked. Sirius nodded. "Remus says he'll meet up with us in Diagon Alley." Harry grinned. He liked talking with Moony. **

Remus smiled appreciatively. Teddy grinned alongside him with matching eyes and hair.

**He also needed to thank him for his help with a confusing essay for History of Magic and for giving him advice for spells. **

"You should think about being a teacher." James said. "Yeah right." Remus dismissed. "Seriously Moony, you'd make a hell of a teacher." Sirius insisted. McGonagall looked thoughtful. "So long as it's not potions." She added dryly.

The Marauders laughed happily, not noticing the knowing smirks the kids from the future wore.

"**Moony's coming?" Leo asked like an excited puppy. **

Remus and James looked at Sirius with unreadable smirks.

"**Yep." Sirius said with a knowing smirk.**

"What're you hiding?" Dorea asked instantly.

"**Now, unless I'm mistaken you three should be in bed." Sirius added. Harry groaned. "Stop whining and sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." Sirius said.**

"Mate you sound like Dad." James said to Sirius. Sirius smiled a bit, very pleased with the idea of being a father like Mr. Potter.

"**I slept most of last year though." Leo whined. "Well this year you can be alert and working extra hard in all your classes." Saorise teased. **

"Ahahaha, good one." Sirisha said sarcastically.

"**A-Auntiiieee!" Leo whined with a drawn out yawn.**

"An~d point lost." Lucas said airily. Xenophilius nodded.

"**Bed." She chided, pointing to the stair well. The three got up and lumbered up the stairs. **

Dorea had a knowing look on her face as she looked at James and Sirius who were whistling awkwardly.

**Looking out the window Harry could see rain pelting the window, before going to his room.**

"So very English weather." Liliana drawled. James wore a (fake) wounded expression as he splayed a hand on his chest. "Lana you wound me." He said. "This time, I'm taking you to Italia." She said nonchalantly. James blinked dumbly for a bit before blushing with a goofy grin.

**Harry flopped on his bed and felt two other bodies flump next to him. "You guys have your own rooms." Harry groaned into his pillow.**

"I guess old habits die hard." Remus mused.

**He heard no response and saw that the two were dead asleep.**

Shizuka smiled happily. This has to be the most un-stressful chapter since the first book, and she liked it.

**Harry muffled a groan before closing his eyes and falling asleep to the sound of rain hitting the window pane. **

"That's it." Kie said as he turned the page. "I wanna read next." Rose said energetically. Kie tossed the book to her. She missed and picked it up before clearing her throat to read the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**{Sorry this is so late! I got really caught up with various things and was unable to update this as I originally would have liked. So here's the newest chapter and I hope you like it!}**

Rosie opened the book and cleared her throat.

**Chapter 2. Alley Encounters**

Many people were curious about the chapter.

**The next day Harry was wide awake as Sirius, Aries and Leo grumbled about sleepily as they were getting ready to leave for Diagon Alley. **

"Blacks are most definitely not morning people." Dorea added. Arcturus nodded in agreement.

**Saorise waited patiently next to Harry as Sirius yawned before activating the Floo channel. **

"What? No breakfast?" Sirius asked in shock.

"**Remember do-" He yawned "On't mispronounce Diagon Alley. I'd rather not have to go looking for any of you in Knockturn Alley or Timbuktu."**

"Don't say it Moony." Sirius warned when Remus opened his mouth to point out the hypocrisy.

**Harry decided against telling Sirius the same thing. **

"Thank you Harry." Sirius said with a thankful nod. "Mate, you're talking to a book." James pointed out. "As the second year proved there are books that answer back." Al pointed out, causing grim expressions.

**That's when an owl flew in with a large package that Harry swore growled…like there were multiple living things inside. **

"Who the hell sent that!?" Many asked.

**Sirius didn't even look at the package before stunning the wriggling package that yowled. **

"Nice instinct." Moody said.

"**Who's first?" Sirius asked as he held out the jar of Floo powder.**

The Marauders were laughing at how nonchalant he was acting.

"**What's that?" Aries asked in hesitation, pointing at the package, the scared owl dropped. Saorise picked up a letter and opened it. "Hagrid says the boys will need these three things for school." She said. **

"Hagrid!" Many people whined or sighed.

**She ripped open the packaging slightly. "The Monster Book of Monsters." She said, ignoring Sirius who was holding the jar out impatiently. **

"Like a petulant puppy." Shizuka mused. "Alliteration." Sirius pointed out childishly. She just giggled in response.

**Harry grabbed a handful of the gray dust.**

James was crossing his fingers and Liliana bit her lip in worry.

"**Diagon Alley!" He said before dropping the powder into the roaring green flames. **

The future Mr. and Mrs. Potter didn't get their hopes up just yet.

**Harry tumbled out of the fireplace and his glasses fell off his face with a crack against the cobblestone.**

James loosened the fingers on one hand and tapped his glasses unconsciously.

**From what he could see it was some mildly clean part of Diagon Alley.**

Liliana cheered happily at how everything was going well.

**He managed to grab the frame and he held the glasses up to his eyes. He groaned gruffly at how badly they were cracked. **

"Tell me about it." James, Jamie, and Al groaned all too knowingly.

**Shortly after that Aries stepped out with a wobble before catching himself. "You have no luck do you?" Aries asked when he noticed Harry's glasses. **

"He has luck, but it's bipolar." Lucas said airily from his seat.

**The fireplace spat Leo out causing him to land on his butt. "Urgh!" Leo huffed as he stood up.**

"Better than landing on your face dad." Sirisha said. "You ever done that?" Sirius asked his granddaughter. "No, she managed to land on someone." Dia snickered. Sirisha went red. "Shut up!" She shouted in embarrassment.

**Not a minute passed when Sirius and Saorise came out effortlessly. Harry groaned again. It was not fair.**

"Life isn't fair." Teddy mumbled lowly as his hair and eyes darkened ever so slightly.

**Sirius spelled Harry's glasses back and even added some charms to keep them from breaking just as easily…again.**

Sirius slowly shifted his eyes at James. "Shut up." James said and Sirius shifted his eyes towards Shizuka instead, and found himself enjoying the view more.

**They walked down towards the Three Broomsticks and caught sight of Remus. **

Teddy grinned slightly at his dad. Remus found himself smiling back.

"**Moony!" Leo and Sirius called simultaneously.**

"Moony!" Sirisha and Liliavati chorused.

**Remus smiled back at them. "Good Morning." Remus greeted. **

"Ever the polite one." James stage whispered as Sirius wore a disbelieving look that was so over the top, you'd expect him to be a star in a half-star soap opera.

"**Mornin'." Harry said. "Top of the mornin' to ya." Aries said in a stereotypical Irish accent that made them all laugh loudly. "Good morning Remus." Saorise said after she lightly whacked Aries on the head. **

Several of the future kids chuckled.

"**Should we get breakfast first or get the shopping done?" Remus asked. "Probably the shopping since we have three growing boys." Saorise said. Sirius grumbled but agreed so long as it was going to be a big breakfast. **

"It better be big." Sirius grumbled.

**Saorise had their lists in hand and they went separate ways. Harry noticed how many families were shopping together and he noticed how some of the richer families were followed by a house elf or two.**

"Seeker eyes." Jamie said in an ominous voice.

**Harry saw that Aries had followed his line of sight before looking at Saorise. **

Sirisha and Liliavati gave in sync curious head tilts.

"**Hey Mam, are all elves like Kreacher and Dobby?" Aries asked curiously. Saorise shook her head. "There are various types of elves actually. House elves are kin more towards hobs actually rather than elves, don't ask me why their called elves though." She said as they neared the book store. **

"Really?" Xenophilius asked curiously. "Fascinating." He added airily with a dazed expression.

"**So what are elves like then?" Harry asked. **

"They're like elves." Scorpius drawled.

**Saorise hummed a bit as she looked down at their school list. She walked towards an aisle, and the boys followed her like baby ducks.**

"Aww!" many women cooed.

"**They came from the Norse lands I believe. They hold their own magic and are inhumanly beautiful. Many have been entranced by their looks I recall." She said as they stopped at a section.**

"I remember reading about them. Kinda like Veela actually." Rosie said, interrupting herself.

"**How do you know this?" Leo asked, wide awake. "My mother, Airmid, was a goddess of healing and healed a few elves in her day." She explained lowly as she nonchalantly picked out three books. Her expression was blank, but her eyes seemed like they were tired, as if those violet eyes have seen more than she could ever seem to see. Aries tugged at her sleeve with a worried expression. She seemed to snap out of her gloom, and gave him a sweet smile.**

Many were curious albeit sympathetic towards the widowed woman.

**Saorise insisted on carrying the books to pay, but told Harry, Aries and Leo they'd have to carry them outside.**

"_Per che?" _Liliana asked. Dia, and Jamie just shrugged in response.

**She had a stack of their new books in her arms and walked carefully towards the counter when Harry heard a familiar voice. Soon, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were walking up towards them.**

Septimus smiled a bit, but to the trained eye, you could see Rosie fidgeting slightly, and Lucas and Lorcan with uncomfortable looks in their eyes.

"**Good to see you again." Mrs. Weasley greeted kindly. Mr. Weasley shook Saorise's hand gently, and Harry noticed how Mrs. Weasley looked up and down at her while Saorise was counting coins. **

"I'm pretty sure a demi-goddess can take care of herself." Kie replied with an underlying layer of ice to his voice.

"**How've you been dear?" She asked Saorise with a look that looked a lot like pity to Harry. He really thought it was if the tight smile Saorise gave, or the easy to miss glare Aries wore. "Fine." Saorise said in a clipped voice.**

Septimus sighed. "We know she means well." Al placating-ly said.

"**We already have those monster books." She said to a thankful book store owner who put thick gloves since the books had fangs. "Thank you! I've had to stop these books from tearing themselves apart." Harry looked cautiously at the caged book, covered in fur with beady spider-y eyes. **

"Urgh!" Many groaned.

"**Have you been eating well?" She asked again. "Molly." Mr. Weasley said somewhere between placating and warning. **

"It's a truly sad day when men fear their own wives." Auggie said mournfully. "Truly fear their wives you mean." Dia tacked on.

"**Excellent. When I don't cook food my family taught me, Sirius-" Mrs. Weasley tsk-ed. **

Shizuka looked at the book challengingly. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"**Don't know where the man learnt to cook. All of you look like you could use a good proper meal." She said. **

"Oi!" Many shouted indignantly. "Sirius has been doing great!" Charlus defended. "_Deficiente." _Liliana hissed. _"Ariehen!" _Shizuka said in frustration.

**Harry frowned, and gave Leo a warning look when he looked ready to snap at her. **

"If he did it would get really ugly." Septimus said as he paled slightly at the notion.

"**He learned to cook from his wife, and Harry's mother." Saorise said. **

"Who taught our dads." Jamie added. "Really?" Sirius asked. Those from the future nodded. "It's really good." Dia added with a smile. "Though guests are confused by our Indian and Japanese ingredients in the kitchen." Liliavati added.

**Harry drowned out Mrs. Weasley's apologies, and let his eyes roam anywhere, but in front of him. **

Septimus flinched a bit before his shoulders sagged.

**Harry turned his head and saw that it was Daphne. She was standing next to a girl who looked like an upcoming first year with dark hair. **

Scorpius looked gobsmacked. "Mum?" He asked in surprise. "Your mother is a Greengrass?" Abarax asked. Scorpius nodded at his great grandfather.

**Daphne saw him and he gave her a kind smile. She had raised her hand half way before a blur of red and freckles took over his view. **

"Which one?" many asked.

**His smile hadn't even left his face when he was staring back at Ginny Weasley. **

"Joy." Al replied tonelessly.

"**Hi Harry." She said happily. Harry was shocked at how confident she seemed compared to last year.**

"Last year was a nightmare." Many groaned.

"**Hi." Harry said awkwardly. Harry stepped to the side to see Daphne again, but when he glanced at her, she was talking two people who could only be her parents since the man had Daphne's dark hair, and the woman had the same fair skin and similar faces. **

"Just from a glance?" Moody asked.

**Ginny stepped in front of him again with a pout that vaguely reminded him of Dudley.**

"Eurgh."

"**Don't you think so too?" She asked him. Harry was so confused, he didn't hear a single word she said.**

"Awkward." Many men intoned.

"**Where're the twins?" Leo asked before Harry could make a fool of himself. She frowned as she looked away from him. "Down by Filibuster's." She said curtly. **

"I hope everything is still standing by the time they leave." McGonagall groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"**Well, we should be heading down to the Apothecary. Sirius and Remus are waiting for us." Saorise said curtly to Mrs. Weasley. She turned her head towards Mr. Weasley and gave him a genuinely kind smile. "It was great to see you again." She said without looking at Mrs. Weasley. **

"She pushed Nana's buttons from day one." Danny added.

**They stepped out to walk down towards the Apothecary. Saorise mumbled something under her breathe that he was sure was "**_**Marbhfháisc ort**_**."**

"A shroud on you?" Kie translated after a thoughtful pause.

**They entered the apothecary and Harry grimaced since the place smelled very much like Snape's dungeon. **

"And Snape." The marauders added to the displeasure of Lily.

**When Sirius paid for their supplies and a very large amount of wolfs bane, he surprised everyone by calling "Kreacher." **

"Were you running a fever?" James asked as he looked at his friend in shock.

**The decrepit house elf leered up at Sirius when he popped up in the store. "What can Kreacher do for Master?" Kreacher asked. "We're done shopping for the boys' school supplies and I want you to bring the items back home." Sirius said with gritted teeth. **

"Okay, I'm impressed." Narcissa added. "You normally swear like a sailor at him."

**Kreacher nodded suspiciously before taking the potions ingredients and books in his rickety arms before popping away. **

"He actually listened to me?" Sirius asked in shock.

"**Was it so hard to be kinder to him?" Saorise asked. "Yes." Sirius hissed. "I'm surprised you were civil at all actually." Remus said. "It's not easy growing up with the creepy bigoted-" Sirius began to rant before Saorise pushed him out of the store. **

"That would have been an interesting rant." Teddy pointed out.

**Harry heard her mutter "Just try to set a good example for the boys." To Sirius when he was about to continue his rant. **

"Being a parent changes a person." Charlus said with a fond smile at Dorea and James.

**Harry couldn't blame Sirius for his feelings about Kreacher and his old home, but he didn't like the idea of being mean to house elves after meeting Dobby, so he was glad Saorise talked to Sirius about being nicer to the old house elf. **

"Still very creepy." Many pointed out.

**With their supplies paid for and at home, Sirius declared that they were getting breakfast, or so help him, he'd eat their left socks.**

"Couldn't they still use their extra right socks instead of a left?" Lorcan asked. Sirius didn't dignify that with an answer.

**Remus and Saorise didn't react to his threat and decided to they should go to The Three Broomsticks.**

Sirius began to pout childishly, so Shizuka pecked him on the cheek which brought a goofy grin to his face.

**Harry followed a bit behind Saorise, looking this way and that when he noticed how many people were whispering and glancing at him and his mismatched family. **

Liliana looked sad. She was glad Harry was safe, but she was sad that she never got to watch her _bambino_ grow up, never got to see him off to Hogwarts, and never got to shop for his school items with Harry and James. And if you looked at Shizuka, her face showed that she was thinking along a similar train of thought.

**Harry bumped into Saorise who was stopped in her tracks. "Watch where you're going!" a simpering voice shouted. **

People started frowning.

**Harry peered from Saorise's back to see a stout woman with a fat, flabby face like a frog's. She wore bright pink tweed and had an absurdly large and frilly bow perched like a fly on her hair. **

"Urgh!" Every man gagged. All the women were equally offended by the description.

**Harry glared at the woman along with Leo, but Aries looked the scariest of the three of them.**

Kie and Danny were doing really good impressions of their father's glare.

**Saorise looked down at the woman with eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I'm sorry, but-" The woman gave a simpering smile and a giggle like nails on a chalkboard. **

"_Bí ciúin!" _Danny and Kie shouted at the description.

"**Oh, an Irish woman, are you?" She simpered maliciously.**

"Why I oughta-" Sirius made a threatening gesture.

**The way that made Harry grind his teeth and seethe.**

James was silently hoping that someone, probably Sirius would knock her teeth out.

**Saorise's smile dropped. "How was your visit? Surely not long enough to know much about how it is here." **

"She's lived in Britain for years!" Lily shouted indignantly.

"**Excuse me Madame." Sirius said with a disgusted emphasis on Madame, like he thought she didn't deserve the title. **

"If she is who I think she is, she doesn't deserve to breathe." Al muttered darkly.

"**My sister-in-law has apologized, and we would greatly appreciate being able to go about our day." Sirius said with gritted teeth, and steeled eyes. **

"Why did you have to pull your act together?" James and Remus groaned in dismay.

**She looked up at Sirius. "And who, pray tell, are you?" She asked in a sickening sweet voice. **

"_Omae aho chau ka!?" _Shizuka seethed.

**Harry glared sharply. "Just a man trying to spend time with friends and family." He replied with a mischievous malice before ushering them away from the toad woman.**

"Hell to the NO!" Sirius screamed at his future self. "I am not a gentleman! I should be punching her square in her toad-y face, not walking away from the bitch!"

**Harry heard her loudly mutter "filthy bog-jumper" **

Lots of bellowing resounded at the racial slur the woman used. _"Ondore!" "Pezzo di merda!" _"How dare you!?" but the loudest outcry was "_Loscadh is dó ort_!" from Kie and Danny.

**when he turned past her, and he was furious. He glared at her retreating form with a fury coursing through him.**

"Kick her arse son!" James cheered maliciously.

**Before he could really comprehend it she began to sprout warts, **

"What?" James asked in surprise.

**and she began to sweat a thick slime that turned dripped ever so snottily through her pink clothes.**

Everyone looked ready to empty their stomachs at that description.

**She gave a croak of horror that sounded like a frog.**

Remus snorted into his hand and Teddy's lips kept quivering from trying not to smile too evilly.

**Harry felt his face grow slack when her fat fingers grew longer, and she began to hunch over. **

Snorts of laughter began to be heard from various parts of the room.

**Before his very eyes Harry found himself looking at a four foot something slimy, warty, toad woman in slime riddled pink tweed.**

Jamie bit his knuckles with a grin as his shoulders shook from silent giggles.

**Harry burst out laughing along with everyone else on the street.**

Rosie let loose a stray giggle, and that broke the dam. Everyone laughed hard, belly aching laughs. It took several minutes to get everyone back under control, but Rosie couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as she continued to read. 

"**Enough pleasantries, let's eat!" Sirius declared with a loud bark like laugh before marching towards the Inn.**

"I can't believe he can still produce accidental magic at the age of thirteen." Dorea mumbled to Charlus. Charlus nodded in agreement.

**Harry followed in after thanking Remus for his help. "Not at all Harry." Remus said kindly before ushering him inside the Three Broomsticks.**

Remus blushed at the thankful looks he was getting from Dorea and Liliana.

**They sat near a fireplace with an enormous set of mounted antlers below three brooms forming a triangle. **

James may or may not have patted his messy hair where his antlers would usually be.

**After their orders were taken by a young wizard with a summer job, Harry felt picked up on whispering near him. **

"Beats having blokes hit on your cousins." Danny said making Sirisha and Liliavati blush. Jamie wore a suspicious expression, and Teddy raised an eyebrow. "And if you'll remember we turned them down." Liliavati said as she tried to will the blush off of her face.

"Sirisha didn't." Kie pointed out. "One time, and it was a crummy date!" She said loudly. Jamie crossed his arms, and he would fervently deny pouting like a bratty kid.

"**Are you sure?" A hushed voice asked from behind Harry. "Pos'tive." Another whispered harshly.**

"Is it too much to ask for peace in Briatin?" Liliana asked in a tired voice.

"**I tell you th's. Ther's a madm'n on th' loose. 'Oo yeh tink start'd them attacks near Dover?" "But who would… those poor folks…" **

Al got fed up with his brother's moping and elbowed him since he was curious about what the two people in the story were talking about.

**Harry was taken out of his snooping by a plate of hearty breakfast being put in front of him.**

Someone's stomach growled loudly. "I believe we should eat after this chapter." McGonagall said not noticing the happy expressions the new Weasley twins gave at the idea of eating.

**Harry tucked into a fruit cup, trying to ignore the looks their waiter was giving him. "So after this we'll celebrate back at home?" Saorise asked. **

"Celebrate what?" Remus asked. Teddy looked thoughtful for a moment, but a light went off in his head as his hair went neon.

**When Harry was almost done with his eggs an owl came by carrying the Daily Prophet dropped the paper loudly. "Ugh! You bloody bird!" Sirius grumbled before slipping knuts into the pay bag. **

"Isn't there a saying that you shouldn't come between a hungry dog and his food?" Lucas asked. "If there isn't there should be considering this one." Remus said, pointing at Sirius.

**He took the paper and pocketed it without looking at the front page, before ordering more tea. **

"Food first." The Marauders intoned.

**Harry was chortling alongside Aries as Leo imitated the toad-in-pink.**

Lorcan made a croaking noise that made several people splutter laughs.

**They were still cracking crude jokes about her as they went home.**

Many of those from the future looked especially happy for some reason.

**Harry managed to make it back despite his giggling… and his glasses fell again. He groaned. He had no luck with Floo. **

"Beats having no luck with the loo." Auggie said. Many of the girls muttered "Moaning Myrtle."

**Harry looked around to see the living room decorated with a few streamers and a banner that said "Congrats Moony!" in sparkling ink.**

"Sparkly~!" Danny said in an overly effeminate voice as he waved his fingers, garnering strange looks from many. "I did that a little too well, didn't I?" Danny asked. "Yeah." Kie replied dryly.

**When Aries and Leo came out they were just as confused about it as Harry was. **

"What am I being congratulated for?" Remus asked. "You'll see." Teddy replied with a bright smile.

**Saorise came out with a smile, before Remus stepped out with a bashful smile at the sight of the banner.**

"Which means that Moony did something awesome!" James said eagerly.

**Sirius marched out with theatrical flair. "Lady, and Gentlemen, I'm proud to introduce you to Hogwarts' newest Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor!" Sirius decreed as he gestured at Remus with open arms. **

"WAY TO GO MOONY!" James and Sirius cheered, clapping their friend on the back. "But-but-but-" Remus spluttered. McGonagall looked at him with a small, but proud smile. "I think that you'd make and excellent Defense Professor, Mr. Lupin." She said. Remus blushed.

"You know, you're the reason why Teddy's working to become the next Defense Professor." Liliavati said. Teddy's whole head went red. "Really?" Remus asked. "Yeah." Teddy admitted with a smile. Remus smiled warmly at his son.

**Remus went pink at the announcement. **

"It's because he's the cute innocent one, isn't it?" Sirius asked James in a stage whisper that made the stag snort a good natured laugh.

"**Congratulations Moony!" Leo cheered. "You'll be the best Professor we've ever had!" Harry shouted gleefully.**

James and Sirius were cheering like it was a victory at the Quidditch World Cup.

"**I'm not sure abo-" Remus said with his palms raised. "We must party with chocolate!" Aries shouted with a grin. **

Remus' eyes had a childish glint at the mention of chocolate. Teddy had the same look too.

**Sirius waved his wand and on the coffee table was a startlingly large pile of chocolates of various types and flavor sitting there.**

On the table of the Room of Requirement, there was a mountain of chocolates. Teddy and Remus each grabbed a bar before dexterously unwrapping them. "Now I see where the chocoholic gets it from." Jamie said. "You say that like it's a bad thing." Teddy said before tapping his chocolate bar next to his dad's in cheers. Sirius began to poke at Remus' tummy. "Where the hell does all the chocolate go?" He asked. "I don't know." James said slowly.

**Harry looked at Remus expectantly. "…Maybe one piece." Remus said after a pause. **

"You mean one sugar coma." Kie said in shock at the size of the candy on the table. "Why don't we eat some real food?" Dorea asked. "Okay." Remus said as he polished off his bar. Teddy had the last square in his mouth when the table was suddenly topped with a hearty array of various foods. "Meat!" Danny cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

They had finished eating and Jamie had snagged the book and opened it eagerly.

**Chapter 3. Board Talk**

"Are we going to get bored?" Sirius asked.

**Summer was coming to an end.**

Several students sighed, knowing how fast the holiday can feel when it's almost over.

**Harry was sitting in the living room, polishing his broom with the broom maintenance kit he got for his thirteenth birthday before dinner. **

"Wasn't that from Sirius?" Al asked. James gave his friend a thumbs up.

**Aries was sitting next to him reading his dad's journal. **

"I know Kie looked through it." Danny said. Eyes shifted to Regulus' grandson. "What?" He asked. No one said anything, but Sirius looked like he had a lot of questions to ask.

**Sirius came in with a slice of cake leftover from Leo's birthday.**

"Won't that spoil your appetite?" Lily asked. "Nah, he could probably eat three slices plus a full dinner plate, if he didn';t dislike sweets as much." Remus said with a wave of his hand.

"**So, do you boys have any plans for this year?" Sirius asked as he chewed a piece of cake. **

Many people looked interested.

"**I'm still going to play quidditch." Harry said as he checked for streaks in the polish. **

James did a small victory dance.

"**What about you Aries? Thinking about joining a club?" Sirius asked. **

Kie and Danny shared a small smirk.

**Aries looked up from the book, and opened his mouth when a loud bang resounded from behind them. **

Several people groaned.

**Leo ran in with a large plank of wood under his arm, grinning from ear to ear.**

"Did he make something?" Shizuka asked curiously.

"**What did you do now?" Aries asked, a bit cautious since the last time Leo had that smile, he used his birthday gift from the twins to turn Aries' hair into crow feathers. **

The Marauders shared a look. "I think these books are giving them more fodder than they need." Dorea moaned and McGonagall covered her eyes with a hand and sighed.

**Leo brandished the hunk of wood like it was a prized treasure. "THIS!" Leo shouted happily. The board had the alphabet, numbers zero to nine, and yes and no carved into them. Harry frowned when he noticed how Leo's fingers were bandaged. "Is that a …Ouija board?" Aries asked skeptically. **

Shizuka wore a faltering smile. _If it really works, please let the spirit be nice!_ She thought to herself.

"**Yes but I made sure this is the real deal." Leo huffed. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. **

"There are fakes?" Arcturus asked. "Yeah, especially the ones sold at muggle toy stores." Sirisha added.

"**Well according to Mama," Sirius winced a bit.**

Shizuka held Sirius' hand and rested her head on his shoulder. "You won't lose me this time." She whispered.

"**There are some wannabe Ouija Boards that are just boards with the letters on them. But she told me how to make a real one." Leo said as he looked at the board in his hands. **

Her smiled slipped off. "I remember that board." Liliavati said. "Haven't we all tried it at some point?" Teddy asked.

"**Why'd you make it?" Harry asked setting the broom down. "Cause Mama, Uncle, Prongs and Lana have a lot to say and I'd rather not be stuck as a telephone again." Leo said. **

"Possessions can be unpleasant." Sirisha mumbled, not noticing Jamie's eyes on her.

"**Why not just relay their messages then? Aries asked. Leo lowered his eyes. "They all have things they want to say to us, and they should be the ones to say it." His grey eyes looked darker with sadness. "Plus they miss us." He added sadly. **

James pulled Liliana against his chest when he saw her sad expression. Remus patted his two friends on the back.

**Sirius got up and gave Leo a warm hug with a sad smile.**

Sirius hid his mouth with Shizuka's sleek black hair and screwed his eyes close.

"**I wanted to get it done earlier but the other part to this was hard to make." Leo mumbled. Harry looked down at the ground. **

Al looked curiously at the book.

"**Why don't we try it?" Saorise asked as she walked into the room. Leo nodded and slipped out of Sirius' hug to put the board on the coffee table. He dug around a pocket and pulled a triangular piece of wood with a foggy white piece of glass in the center. He put it on the board. **

There was an air of curiosity in the Room of Requirement.

"**The glass inside changes when a different persons uses it." Leo said. "How'd you do that? We're underage." Aries asked. "It was actually a potion I made and dunked an old spyglass piece in." Leo said. **

"Nicely done." Arcturus said lowly.

"**How are you failing Potions?" Harry asked. "Cause Snape is a bigoted slime ball." Leo huffed. "Preach." Sirius and Aries intoned. **

Lily frowned.

**Then the glass turned a bright reddish gold as the piece moved on its own. **

**S-N-I-V-E-A-L-L-U-S**

Everyone looked at James in sadness, although Lily's expression was mixed with a bit of indignation.

**Sirius' eyes went wide and looked like a kicked dog. "James?" He asked lowly. **

**YES**

James gave Sirius a comforting smile that lit a spark in his eyes. "I'm not gonna go down this time." He promised. His confidence made Sirius believe him, and he smiled back at him.

**Sirius looked like he was actually chocking on his words. Harry looked down and hid his eyes with his bangs. He heard the piece move and looked at it from his curtain of fringe. **

Jamie looked sad, but he read the book with only a slight waver in his voice.

**The glass turned emerald before moving across the board quickly. **

**D-A-N-G-E-R**

**Leo was looking at an invisible person with a confused expression. "Uncle?" He asked. **

"Slytherin through and through." Sirius said sadly. Barty looked down with a sad frown.

**Even behind his black hair he could see Aries and Saorise flinch. **

**H-O-R-C-R-U-X**

Arcturus looked appalled. "Merlin." Abarax gasped. "What's a horcrux?" James asked. "Something very horrible, dear." Dorea said, paler than usual.

**Sirius frowned. "Does this have to deal with Voldemort?" He asked. **

**YES**

Many of the adults shuddered.

**Saorise looked very sad. "Is this information why you died?" She asked thickly. The piece was still for a heavy minute.**

**YES**

The room was mournfully silent.

**Everything was still and quiet. Before the board moved again. **

**7**

"**Seven? What does that mean?" Aries asked. **

**H-O-R-C-R-U-X-E-S**

Those who knew what horcruxes are were horrified.

"**This can't be good." Sirius mumbled. Harry knew that anything dealing with Voldemort had to be bad. "Thanks Regulus." Sirius said gratefully. **

**S-O-R-R-Y-S-I-R-I**

**Sirius' face twitched sadly. "Me too." He said sadly.**

Shizuka wrapped her arms around Sirius.

**Harry stood up hurriedly, surprising everyone. He kept his eyes covered and he walked quickly up into his room. He closed the door loudly, scaring Hedwig at her stand. **

The Potters looked worried.

**He slumped against the door and hugged his knees. He screwed his eyes shut when he felt the sting of tears. **_** Why?**_** Harry asked himself. **_**Why does it hurt so bad?**_

Liliana looked down sadly and James looked like he would kick himself.

**He wrapped his arms around himself tighter. He heard a flutter of wings and felt Hedwig tug at his sleeve.**

Dia wore a sad look at the mention of Hedwig.

**He didn't know how long he sat there like that but the sky on the other side of his window grew dark but he could care less.**

Scorpius looked surprised.

**He heard a knocking at his door. "Harry." Saorise called softly. Harry didn't move. **

"Gran is great." Danny said with a sad smile.

"**I understand that this is a lot to take in." She said with a wavering voice. "And I know that this will never be easy to take. I just want you to know that we'll be there for you." She said. **

Liliana wore a guilty expression. James held her and kissed her long wavy hair.

"**Why do you care?" Harry found himself asking hoarsely. Harry regretted saying that instantly.**

Dorea was determined to keep her family safe this time around and no goat bearded wizard was going to get in her way.

**Seeing Regulus' responses reminded him of his feelings from last year. He tried to forget his feeling of not belonging since he was a Potter, not a Black. He tried to forget that he didn't have a strong tie to his patch-work family. He tried and for most of the summer it worked. **

**And then Leo brought the ghosts back up. He shut his eyes tighter and tried to remember and not remember his parents back in the chamber, how sad they looked, how much he wanted to be with them again. **

James held Liliana closer to him, not really sure if he was comforting her or himself at this point.

"**I care because you're Sirius' godson. You're the little brother Aries never had. And you remind me of your mother." She said. Harry stiffened a bit. "I never did get around to telling you about her did I?" Saorise asked. **

Liliana sniffed a bit. "I can't wait to meet her." Shizuka said tightly.

**Harry didn't say anything but he could hear Saorise slide against the other side of the door. "I met her one day at Ollivander's. Just a chance meeting. I was tired of being cooped up at an estate Regulus set me up at, so I hopped on the Knight Bus and went down to Diagon Alley."**

"Which one?" Narcissa asked. "I think she said the one near Brighton." Kie said.

"**I was inside chatting with Ollivander. Nice man, very nice man. That's when Liliana and Shizuka walked in. I was a bit shocked when Liliana struck up a conversation out of the blue. I remember her talking to me about how much we despised Celestina Warbeck's street show that was being performed at that moment." Saorise said with a sad chuckle.**

"Isn't she that girl that joined the frog choir a few years back?" Remus asked. Barty nodded.

"**We talked together for a good half hour, and we felt like we'd been friends for years. Shizuka decided that we should go out and get lunch together. We ended up at the three broomsticks, and we decided then and there that we should meet up in Diagon Alley every week." **

Shizuka and Liliana shared a look that only lasted the span of a breath.

"**Thinking back on it makes me feel me old." She said. "You're not old." Harry said in confusion.**

Dorea giggled. "He could easily be a little charmer." Charlus chuckled. "Course. He's got me as his dad and his beautiful Italian mother." James said without batting an eye. Liliana blushed under her tear tracks.

"**Harry, I'm old enough to be your great grandmother at least, I'm old." She said with a bitter voice. Harry felt his eyes widen in shock. "Surprised?" She asked. **

"Very much." Many breathed.

"**It's a part of being Danu's descendant. I age slower than wizards, but it seems all Aries has is a baby face. Humans thinning the blood." She said with a bitter chuckle. **

"Oh yeah, the baby face continued." Lucas said as he poked Kie's freckled cheek.

"What did she mean by thinning the blood?" Abarax asked indignantly. "Certain magical races look down on humans." Danny explained. "Anything akin to gods do for sure, and High Elves, and some others that I can't think of."

"**Anyways, Harry, I lived a very long time. And truth be told there are perhaps a handful of people I will ever miss, and your mother was one of my closest friends despite how short our friendship was. And even a blind man could see that you are very much like her." **

James said "Good" before he kissed Liliana's cheek.

**Harry felt tears run down his cheeks. "You have her kind heart and her caring, selfless nature." Harry sniffed into his sleeve at her words. They sat there in the quiet for a moment. **

"I'm glad she's there for Harry." Auggie said with a sweet smile.

"**It's late but I saved you a plate of dinner. Everyone else went to bed while we were here." She said kindly before Harry heard her stand against the door and walk down the hall. **

Septimus smiled a bit.

**Harry waited a while before opening his door with a low creak. **

Sirius frowned at the description. He never meant to make Harry feel like he wasn't part of the family, and he wasn't happy that Harry was sneaking around at night.

**He went down stairs and into the living room where he saw a plate of food covered by a handkerchief on the coffee table. He took the cloth off and ate the barely luke warm food in silence. **

Several frowns were starting to form on several faces.

**He heard wings flapping and saw Hedwig land next to him. **

"I like Hedwig." Al said.

**He gave her a piece of his roast and a strip of his Yorkshire pudding with a small smile.**

"Aww." Several women cooed.

**He had lifted a fork of mashed potatoes when he heard the Ouija Board piece move.**

Several people looked at the book in Jamie's hand in anticipation.

**He set his plate of food on the couch next to Hedwig and hesitantly looked at the board. The glass was a warm sea green color.**

"Who's that?" Lily asked.

**B-A-M-B-I-N-O**

"Lana." Remus said sadly.

"**Mum?" Harry asked. **

**YES**

Liliana started to cry again and tears slipped from James' eyes as well.

"**I miss you. You and Dad." He chocked.**

**W-E-K-N-O-W**

**W-E-M-I-S-S-Y-O-U-T-O-O**

"It's not fair." James shakily sighed.

"**Do-do you watch over me?" He asked as his mind went back to his near death experience in the Chamber last year. **

**YES**

**W-H-E-N-W-E-C-A-N**

Dorea's handkerchief was dampening quickly from her tears.

"**What about at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. **

**B-A-R-R-I-E-R**

**C-A-N-T-G-O-T-O-S-C-H-O-O-L**

**C-H-A-M-B-E-R-O-U-T-O-F-B-A-R-R-I-E-R**

Jamie had glistening eyes at this point. It really hit close to your heart when you're reading this to the grandparents he never met.

**Harry frowned. The glass changed to red and gold. His Dad was using it now. **

**H-O-G-S-M-E-A-D-E**

**Harry smiled. "You can be with me at Hogsmeade?" Harry asked hopefully. **

**O-F-C-O-U-R-S-E**

Charlus hid his eyes with a propped hand, but you could easily see his shoulders shake.

**Harry smiled. Then half of the glass went sea green while the other half stayed reddish gold. **

**H-A-P-P-Y-B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y**

**Harry smiled and couldn't stop crying. It didn't matter that his birthday was a month ago, he felt so happy. **

**W-E-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U**

**Harry whispered back an "I love you too." He moved the now empty plate to the table and dozed off on the couch with a smile on his face and Hedwig nipping his ear as a goodnight.**

"It isn't fair." Liliana sobbed into James' shoulder. "We should be there with him, alive." James rested his cheek on her head. "I know." He murmured. "I want to be there for him too."

"This time you will." Jamie said as he closed the book. "That's why we started all this. We all lost so many people that we loved, people who should never have died when they did. And we won't let the future wind up as bad as it did."

"Thank you Jamie." Dorea said with a water smile.

Teddy looked at Jamie with a puzzled expression. "How the hell you wound up in Slytherin I'll never know." He said.

"YOU'RE A SLYTHERIN!?"


	5. Chapter 5

**{Hey! Sorry it took so long to update! Anyways, I wanted to thank maryhead for helping me with Italian! Thank you! Also, feel free to leave a review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! ~CM}**

"How are you a Slytherin!?" James asked in disbelief. "You're exactly like me, and you somehow get sorted into Slytherin!?"

Jamie wore a stony expression. "I guess I'm not like you then." Jamie said before storming off. Those from the future gave dirty looks at those of the present.

Before any of them could talk Liliana stood up and whapped James hard across the head. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"_Idiota!_" She shouted at James who was holding his head. "I cannot believe you just told our grandson to be exactly like you!"

"I didn't say that!" James countered. "But you meant it!" Liliana snapped. "It doesn't matter what idiotic house he ends up in he's our grandson—your grandson—and I won't stand for you throwing a hissing fit over him being himself!"

Sirius raised a finger to put in his two knuts. "I think you mean hissy fit." He said with a cheeky smile. Liliana gave him a venomous look.

Sirius' smile and finger wilted. "Shutting up now." He mumbled in a slightly scared voice.

"_Bene." _She turned back to James. "You go and talk to your grandson right n-"

"It's fine Nana." Jamie said as he walked back to the table. Liliana frowned in concern. "Are you sure?" She asked. Jamie gave a strained smile. "_Si." _He said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Liliana turned to James. "You're talking to him at the next break." She ordered. "Okay." James mumbled lowly, not meeting her green eyes.

Al picked up the book. He gave Jamie a worried look. Jamie noticed the look and frowned. "_Basta." _Jamie said. Al mumbled something to himself before turning to the next chapter.

**Chapter 4. Warning**

"I'm not liking the sound of that." Shizuka mumbled.

**On the morning of September 1, Harry woke up extra early.**

"Was Dad always a morning person?" Dia asked. Al just shrugged.

**He snuck down the stairs and stepped over the squeaky last stair and padded down to the basement Leo used as a workshop.**

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

**He opened the door and strained his adjusting eyes for the table. He managed to find the familiar shape of a lamp, and lit it with a stumbling turn of a knob. **

"Why doesn't he use a lumos?" Auggie asked. "Underage." Lucas answered. "Oh." Auggie said before bashfully turning pink.

**The room was partially lit by the tiny flame the lamp produced. He walked over various pieces of wood and metal strewn across the floor towards the other side of the table.**

Sirisha and Liliavati rolled their eyes good natured-ly at the description.

**He set the lamp aside careful not to disturb the various tools and incomplete small projects that he still has no idea what they are supposed to be. **

"Neither do we." The twin girls intoned.

**Thankfully Leo was messy and kept a book open. **

Remus looked at Sirius. Sirius pointedly ignored his friend.

**The page was titled with "Ouija" causing Harry to grin slightly. **

"James-grin or Lana grin?" Shizuka asked. Many just shrugged.

**If everything went according to plan, Harry would get the page, make the potion and be able to know if his parents were there with him, he might even manage to talk to them again.**

The spark in Liliana's eyes flickered. James seemed to sink lower into his seat.

Al noticed Lily looking at the two of them strangely. Something about that look set him on edge, but he wasn't sure what exactly so he went back to reading.

**He tore the instruction page out carefully and saw the disassembled spyglass Leo used. He took a small glass circle and wrapped it in the page he tore before pocketing it in his pajamas. **

Scorpius gave Jamie a look. "Why does that sound familiar?" Scorpius asked sarcastically. "Shut up." Jamie groaned.

"What happened?" Dorea asked in an all too knowing tone. "All I'll say is, pygmy puffs, a pair of goggles and a broomstick were involved." Scorpius said.

**Harry turned off the lamp and quietly walked back upstairs with a small smile. Before slipping his loot into the small pocket of his trunk. He finished packing when everyone else started to wake up.**

"How'd he out-ninja Dad?" Sirisha asked. "Cause it's Harry." Liliavati answered. "Ninja?" Shizuka asked in an unamused tone. "Yeah, that's cuz Dad likes to sneak up on people." Liliavati said.

"Sounds like you." Sirius said. Shizuka huffed. "Not really." Remus pointed out. "Shizuka doesn't like sneaking around, she just has a light step. You're just oblivious." Shizuka gave Remus a nod as Sirius spluttered.

**He had just finished shutting his trunk when Sirius came opened his door, groggily with a messy bedhead that could rival Harry's.**

"What the hell were you doing?" Frank asked. Sirius shrugged. Shizuka decided then to ruffle his hair, like someone would do to a shaggy dog. "What was that for!?" Sirius asked, annoyed. "I wanted to see that. Plus you're too vain at times." She deadpanned.

Sirius grumbled a bit as he tried to untangle it with his fingers. Shizuka and Liliana shared a smile. "You're mean." Sirius mumbled childishly. "Don't care." Shizuka said. Sirius put a hand over his heart dramatically.

**Sirius took a minute before blinking. He looked at Harry, and then the window before looking back at Harry. **

"Yes that's called morning." Shizuka snarked. Sirius frowned like a little kid, crossed arms and everything. "Lana, tell Shizu to be nice to me." Sirius whined jokingly. "_Per che? _You had it coming." She said dryly. Jamie chuckled a bit.

"**Yer up?" Sirius asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Yeah." Harry said.**

"No it's all a dream." Sirisha said in a whimsical voice. "What is this, be mean to Sirius day?" Sirius asked. "Nope, just getting our practice in for when it does." Liliavati said. Sirius groaned.

"**Go wake Leo and Aries." Sirius yawned. Harry smiled a tiny bit evilly when Sirius trudged down the stairs. **

"Should I be worried?" Sirius asked. "Nah, Harry's not as bad as James." Liliana said. "Hey!" James shouted. "Hay is for horses not deer." She said instantly. James blinked in a momentary state of silence before hugging her.

"Glad to see you acting like your old self." He added. "_Sei così gentile." _She mumbled sarcastically.

"Really. I wondered what happened to your wise cracks, and sarcasm." James said. "Listening to Harry's life without us." She mumbled. James looked down. "Well like Jamie said, that isn't happening this time." James said with a determined look in his eyes. Liliana met those hazel sparked eyes and believed him.

**After Aries got a severe case of ice down his pants and Leo waking up screaming when he found a dead garden snake curtesy of Mirra, Harry ran quickly down and slid into his chair as Sirius and Saorise stared at the ceiling. **

Many people snorted and chortled a bit. James snickered into his hands that were now disengaged from Liliana.

"**What did you do?" She asked. Harry just gave her a sweet smile. **

"It only works for Remus though." James noted. "Teddy too." Dia added. "Really?" Remus asked, looking at his son.

"Oh yeah, Teddy is like a big fluffy teddy bear. No one believes he can pull things like an underwear heist or a magical wedgie." Liliavati said. Teddy went completely red.

"Didn't you complain once that he was too cute, 'especially when he got a hold of chocolate?" Kie asked. The girl blushed as her twin snickered.

"**Too early for this." Sirius groaned as he nursed a cup of what smelled like coffee. **

Sirius pulled a face.

"**Since when do you drink coffee?" Harry asked. Sirius couldn't stand the stuff, and kept a very small amount in the house for guests. **

"I prefer tea." Sirius said. Liliana scrunched her nose. "I don't like tea." She said. "But tea is great." Sirius countered. "Tea is just hot leaf juice." Liliana shot back.

"We had just gotten over their last hot beverage debate." James groaned into his hands as he sank in his seat.

"**Since that." Sirius said pointing at the noisy ceiling.**

"Urgh." Sirius groaned.

**Harry heard the Ouija piece move and he walked to the board. The glass was sea green. **

**W-E-A-K**

"And shots have been fired." Danny said as he eyed his grandfather and the Italian coffee drinking witch.

**Harry relayed the message. "Sorry Lana but I never managed to take to the swill." Sirius snorted. **

**E-N-G-L-I-S-H-C-O-F-F-E-I-S-N-O-T-R-E-A-L-C-O-F-F-E**

"We tend to drink more tea here." Charlus said. "Same in Japan." Shizuka added. Liliana made a frustrated gesture.

"**I'm not getting into another coffee debate with you this early in the morning." Sirius shot back before dumping the coffee down the sink. **

**C-U-C-C-I-O-L-O**

"**I'm not a puppy!" He shot back when he walked in to see the board. **

"Yes you are." Liliana said. Sirius frowned. Shizuka patted his head. "Well you're a cute puppy." She added causing Sirius to grin widely.

**I-D-I-O-T-A**

**Sirius threw his arms up and grumbled "Hasn't changed." Under his breathe in a half annoyed half happy tone. **

"Don't worry this time, I'll say it to your face." Liliana said. Sirius grinned challengingly.

**Harry looked back at the board. "Morning Mum." He greeted softly. **

**B-O-U-N-G-I-O-R-O-N-O-H-A-R-R-Y**

"Harry understands Italian?" Dorea asked. "Not really at that point, but I remember Dad saying he looked up some basic phrases to try and connect with Nana's culture." Al said. "Oh yeah, he doesn't really learn it until-" Jamie was silenced by his sister's hand.

"**How's Dad?" Harry asked with lowering eyes. The piece went red and gold. **

**M-O-R-N-I-N-G-H-A-R-R-Y-H-O-W-D-I-D-Y-O-U-S-L-E-E-P-A-R-E-Y-O-U-E-X-C-I-T-E-D-F-O-R-H-O-G-W-A-R-T-S-R-E-A-D-Y-T-O-K-I-C-K-A-R-S-E-I-N-Q-U-I-D-D-I-T-C-H-G-A-M-E-S-A-N-D-**

"**Dad can you slow down?" Harry asked. **

"You are never that energetic in the morning." Charlus said. "But I was talking to Harry." James said. Charlus conceded, _Good point_ he thought.

**The piece went sea colored again. **

**W-E-C-A-N-T-W-A-I-T-F-O-R-H-O-G-S-M-E-A-D-E**

"**Me too." Harry replied. The piece went gold and red. **

**H-A-V-E-A-G-R-E-A-T-T-H-I-R-D-Y-E-A-R-H-A-R-R-Y**

**Sea green.**

**S-E-E-Y-O-U-L-A-T-E-R-B-A-M-B-I-N-O**

James and Liliana were sad, but they managed to smile a bit.

**Harry smiled before two dark blurs rushed towards him and he felt himself go sideways into the couch. He began to laugh uncontrollably when Aries and Leo tickled him mercilessly. **

"Beware the revenge seeking Black." Sirius said ominously. Arcturus nodded.

"**S-Stop!" Harry begged in a fit of giggles when tears began to well up. Then the tickling stopped and he felt his bum go frigid. Harry yelped and jumped off the bed as Aries and Leo laughed themselves silly. Harry grabbed the ice cubes out of his pants and chucked it at them.**

Several people burst into laughter. After a minute Al was collected enough to read without giggling.

**About a half an hour after that they were all going through the floo to the station after being sent off by the ghosts on the other side of the Ouija board. **

Those that died in the story looked a bit crestfallen.

**Thankfully Harry remembered to pocket his glasses this time. **

"Jamie never learned that." Danny added. "You wear glasses?" James asked. Jamie nodded and pulled a pair or round glasses out. "I don't like wearing them all the time though." He said.

"Why? You look pretty good in glasses." Sirisha said. Jamie gave her a questioning look and she went red. "Did I say that out loud?" She asked. "No duh." Liliavati said.

**At the station Sirius waved to a crowd, and Remus came walked up to them with a bashful smile. "Good Morning." Remus greeted.**

"Even as a grown man he can pull the innocent trick." James grumbled. "Must be a Lupin thing." Sirius mumbled. Remus shook his head and sighed. "I know the feeling." Teddy said as his hair went navy.

"**Morning Moony." Leo cheered. "At Hogwarts you'll have to call him Professor Lupin." Saorise chided. Leo frowned. "Can we call you Professor Moony?" Aries asked. **

"PROFESSOR MOONY!" James said happily. "BRILLIANT!" Sirius shouted as he rose with his arms outstretched. Remus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" He asked. "Nope~!" A stag and dog chorused. "How many books are there?" An exasperated werewolf asked. "Seven. Teodora went to get the last ones." Kie said. "This is going to be a long day." Remus mumbled.

**Remus gave Sirius an exasperated look that clearly said 'I blame you.'**

"I do." Remus replied.

"**Sorry boys but you can't." Remus replied. "Will you give us extra credit if we send chocolate with our homework?" Leo asked. "No." Remus replied quickly. Leo pouted. **

"He's turning into a real professor Prongs." Sirius said in mock horror. James pretended to faint.

"**Not even stepped foot at the castle and you're already channeling Minnie." Sirius said in surprise. Remus gave him a good natured smile and a playful shove. "I just hope I'll be good enough." Remus sighed. **

"You will be." Teddy said with a proud smile on his face. Remus smiled bashfully.

"**You'll be great." Harry said with a grin.**

"See Harry thinks so too." Teddy replied jokingly.

**The whistle sounded off. "We better get on." Remus said as he led Harry, Aries and Leo on board the scarlet Hogwarts Express. "Good bye!" Saorise shouted. "Have a great year!" Sirius shouted as he flailed his arm, waving good bye. **

"Wait a tic, why am I happy that they'll be going to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked in confusion. "Dumbledore came back at the end of the last book." Many people were surprised at that too.

"I'm already not liking this." Barty said.

**The four of them straggled by a window to wave goodbye until Sirius and Saorise were out of sight with the shrinking platform. "Harry! Aries! Leo!" Velvela's voice came from behind them. **

Danny grinned and Kie gave a small smile.

**She walked up towards them before stopping a foot away from them.**

"Wait what?" Many asked.

**Her short hair was raised like a wolf's hackles and her eyes were trained on Remus. Remus stared at her for a bit and Harry noticed his eyes were gold tinted. **

"That's not good." Remus mumbled.

"**I'll see you boys at the castle. I'm going to sit at the front of the train if you need me." Remus said before walking brusquely away. Velvela's hair was still a bit raised but she seemed less stiff. **

"Did you two react like that because Remus is a werewolf and Velvela is an ùlfheđnar?" Septimus asked. "Most likely. I tend to react to certain things." Remus mumbled.

**Aries shoved the four of them into an empty compartment. When Velvela sat down she let loose a tense breath.**

"What the bloody hell happened?" Sirius asked.

"**What was that about?" Leo asked. "Why were you scared of Remus?" Aries asked. **

"Really do act like brothers." Lucas and Lorcan intoned.

"**I don't know. I just walked up to you guys and was hit with a very intimidating presence." She said uneasily.**

"Alpha." James and Sirius said in unison. "What?" Xenophilius asked curiously. "In our group, Remus is alpha, especially when it's the week of the full moon." James said.

"Alpha as in head of the pack?" Rose asked. The three marauders nodded. "I always pegged you as ringleader Potter." Narcissa said.

"Nah, Remus is, but he doesn't like to show it." Sirius said. "Even then it only really noticeable when it's close to a full moon."

Teddy hummed in thought.

"**Were you always intimidated by Remus?" Harry asked. "Not that bad." Aries and Velvela answered in sync. **

"That's a bit strange." Arcturus said. "That's not weird." Danny added cheekily.

"**It's really weird." Velvela said. "He always intimidated me, but I never felt that scared of anyone before." **

"She must sense the wolf in Moony." Sirius whispered lowly to James.

"**Now that I think about it I don't remember you ever hanging near Moony." Leo said thoughtfully. He's right. Whenever Velvela was over she was always several feet away from Remus and was never alone with him. **

"I don't feel intimidated." Teddy said. Remus looked at the currently purple haired man in shock. "Are you-?" Teddy's blue eyes widened. "No, I'm not a werewolf, but I'm more wolfish than most."

"Wolfish?" Remus asked. "Heightened senses, territorial-pack mentality, I'm grumpy during full moons and I like my meat rare." Teddy said as he ticked each one off on a finger. "That's it, Dad." Remus visible relaxed.

"**It kinda felt like…a wolf. His presence." Velvela said. The three boys stiffened. "Is he…like me?" Velvela asked hesitantly. "Um…" Leo mumbled as he looked between Aries and Harry. **

"If only." Remus mumbled. Teddy wore a conflicted expression, like he wanted to tell his dad something, but couldn't.

"**It's not our place to say, sorry." Aries said awkwardly.**

"Thanks Aries." Remus mumbled with a slight smile.

**Velvela nodded. It was awkward for a minute. "Anyone up for a round of go-fish?" Leo asked. Velvela smiled as she reached for a deck in her pocket. **

"She always has one?" Augusta asked. Danny and Kie nodded.

**They were deeply heated in their third round when the food trolley came by. Harry paid for an armful of sweets, when he heard Leo groan and saw cards being tossed in the air. **

Shizuka silently looked at Sirius.

"**Sore loser." Harry huffed when he plopped the candy on an empty space. **

"That is clearly both of our faults." Sirius said in defense.

**The compartment door opened and Nott and Daphne were standing there. "Harry." Daphne greeted with a smile. "Long time, no see, Potter." Nott said lazily motioning at him with a rolled newspaper. **

"I was wondering where Ron was." Septimus said. "Oh, Dad and the family won a lottery and went to Egypt to visit Uncle Bill." Rose said.

"**Good to see you two." Harry said with a grin before playfully punching Nott. "Boys." Daphne groaned. "I know." Velvela added with a nod.**

Many girls nodded in silent agreement.

"**Care to join us?" Aries asked. "Sure." Daphne said before sitting down between Harry and Velvela, and Nott sitting on Harry's other side. **

"I wish this is all Harry had to deal with at Hogwarts." Dorea said.

"**Is this the same game you played when you stayed in the Slytherin dorms?" Daphne asked. "Yep." Harry said before shuffling the deck for another round. "Wanna play?" Velvela asked as Leo began rummaging for a candy bar. **

"This is how you bring the different houses together. By making friends and having fun." McGonagall said in a huff. "Dumbledore tends to not think of the effects his decisions have on people." Moody growled.

**Harry sat this round out with Nott. Harry held his hand out at Nott. Nott handed the newspaper over to him without a word. "Thanks." Harry said. **

The marauders shared a look. _That sounded like something they did_, they thought.

**Harry unrolled the paper.**

**UNKNOWN ATTACKER AT LARGE**

"Shit." Many men muttered.

**There was a picture of Tonks with her hair shifting before shoving camera away from a tall broad shouldered black man, who must have been Kingsley. **

Teddy wore a sad smile. Remus patted his shoulder a bit unevenly. Teddy managed to quirk a smile.

_**The attacks continue. More attacks towards the north of England as**_

_**The Aurors have yet to have any leads. What can be told is that the**_

_**Attacks are perpetrated by the same attacker. All magical families be warned.**_

Everyone paled. "Magical families?" Abarax asked in shock.

_**The attacker has attacked the Ancient House of Prewett last night.**_

Septimus looked worriedly at Alice. She had a teary look in her eyes, and a quivering lip.

_**Previously affected Houses include: The Crabbes, The Abbots, The Fawleys, and the Travers.**_

"Those are all Purebloods." Lucius breathed. "Who would attack Purebloods?" Arcturus asked.

Moody seemed to be the only one to notice the grim expressions on the faces of the two foreign witches.

_**A witness said that the attacker constantly said 'He's going there.'**_

"I really don't like this." Barty mumbled.

**On a thin column there was a list that shocked Harry. **

**MISSING:**

_**Bullen, Alfred**_

_**Carroll, Maxwell**_

_**Greyson, Jade**_

_**Harper, Abigail**_

_**Liu, Chun Hua**_

_**Matthews, Jack**_

_**Rivers, Jeff**_

"Are those all Muggleborns?" McGonagall asked in horror. Liliana went pale and shook slightly. James put a comforting arm around her.

**Harry went pale. Attacks? People going missing? Was that why Sirius didn't complain about them going to Hogwarts this year? **

"The Blacks would be prime targets if purebloods are being targeted." Moody growled with a dark expression. Many people paled.

**Harry turned the page. The next article was just as troubling. **

**IDENTITY OF CROUCH'S ATTACKER REVEALED**

_**Mr. Bartemius Crouch Sr. has finally been released**_

_**From St. Mungo's and has divulged the identity of his attacker**_

_**Under questioning of Aurors. He said that the one who attacked him **_

_**Was the long thought dead Azkaban prisoner B—**_

"_Questa è davvero una brutta situazione._" Liliana mumbled lowly to herself.

**Harry was pulled out of his readings by a sudden jerk. The train stopped moving.**

Moody looked suspicious.

**He heard a faint growling and saw that it came from Velvela. Her hair was raised again and she growled as if warningly at the compartment door. **

"Moony?" James asked hopefully. "_Non penso proprio." _Liliana muttered.

**He saw the window begin to frost over as Aries was motionless. He wasn't blinking or moving at all.**

"What the fuck is going on?" Sirius asked with a very slight hysteria.

**He just sat rigidly like a statue. Leo began to shake Aries' shoulder, concern written on his face. "Aries?" Leo asked quietly. **

"_Dameda. Zenzen damedayo." _Shizuka said quietly as she grabbed Sirius' arm.

**The cold got worse. They could see their breaths form little ghostly steams. There was a shadow looming from the other side of the compartment door. A skeletal hand wrapped in black rags could be seen sliding the door open. **

Al shakily let go of the book.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was still anxious. Sirisha silently took the book from Al.

**Chapter 5. Dementor**

Everyone paled, Sirius being the palest of them all.

**The door slid fully open. A floating mass of black tattered rags on a skeletal form loomed over them from the doorway.**

Sirius made a whimpering sound from the back of his throat. Shizuka silently held his hand.

**Aries' eyes lulled back and he pitched forward.**

Everyone grew uneasy.

**Velvela caught him, and her growls grew louder and more vicious as she circled her arms around Aries. **

Danny gripped his older brother's sleeve. Kie slide his violet eyes to his brother for a brief moment.

**The cloaked head turned towards Harry. In the one moment it took Harry to blink the thing was two inches from his face.**

Dorea began to worry her lip as Liliana gripped James in a vice.

**Harry heard an eerie sound of something being swallowed as his vision went hazy and black.**

_**In the dark Harry could hear something. Doors slamming. Children screaming. Heavy thudding. "Hadriano—Harry!" A woman's voice screamed. **_

James jerked in his seat. "Lana…" He mumbled in a sorrowful whisper.

"**Harry!" A voice screamed. Harry blearily opened his eyes.**

Charlus let loose a tight breath.

**Daphne was kneeling over him with a concerned look. "Wha'app'n?" He asked groggily. He looked up and saw Remus standing in the walkway. He saw the faint traces of a white glow. **

"A patronus." McGonagall said. "Thank you Moony." James said with a weak smile. "Of course." Remus replied shakily.

"**Are you okay Harry?" Remus asked kneeling down to look him over. "I'm fine." Harry mumbled. "What happened?" Remus wore a grim expression. "That was a dementor Harry." Harry paled. "A demen—Sirius spent ten years in Azkaban with those things!?" Harry asked.**

"Not this time." Shizuka promised loudly. "When I get my hands on Pettigrew-" Remus' eyes widened. "Peter—What happened to Peter in the books?" He asked with feral gold eyes. James and Sirius wore blood thirsty scowls.

"You'll find out." Rose said in a voice as heavy as lead.

**Remus' expression was hurt and angry. "What happened?" He asked Daphne. "We were sitting here playing card games when it got cold, and the train stopped. Aries fainted. Then the dementor got close to Harry and he fainted. Leo tried to grab it but he ended up unconscious too." She said shakily. **

Shizuka made a concerned whine. Sirius held her against his chest.

**Harry looked at the compartment. Aries and Leo were still unconscious. Nott was picking Leo up and onto a seat while Velvela crouched and growled in front of Aries.**

Teddy wore a strange look, and it wasn't from his metamorphagus abilities.

**Remus dug through his robe and pulled out a bar of Honeyduke's finest. **

Remus wore a slightly puzzled expression as he was reaching for one in his pocket.

"**Here." He said passing the bar to Harry. "It'll counteract the effects of the dementor. All of you should eat a piece." He said.**

"With all the chocolate you eat you should be dementor proof." James joked weakly. It managed to crack a few smiles.

"**I'm going to check the train for any other students that react strongly to dementors." Remus said before walking away with a concerned expression. **

Those from the future exchanged sorrowful glances.

**Daphne took the bar and began to unwrap it. She split it into equal pieces. Harry bit into his square of chocolate, and felt warmth come back to him. **

"Chocolate is great at making you feel better." Teddy nodded with a smile.

"**What happened Harry?" Nott asked shakily.**

"What on earth made him react that badly?" Abarax wondered aloud.

"**When I passed out…I heard something." Harry mumbled as he licked the melted chocolate off of his fingers. "What?" Daphne asked in concern. "It sounded like a fight. Doors were slammed loudly. Heavy things falling to the floor. Kids were screaming," Nott paled. "Kids?" He asked. "Yeah two of them I think, and a lady…she called my name." Harry said sadly. "I think it was my mum." **

Liliana silently let stinging tears fall down her cheeks.

"**How…How do you know it was your mother?" Daphne asked. "When she screamed she said Hadriano. My name is Hadrian." Harry mumbled.**

James hid his face in Liliana's copper hair.

**Velvela stopped growling and shook her head. "What happened?" She asked. **

"Wait—What?" Alice asked.

"**You don't remember?" Nott asked in shock. "All I remember was the cold, and that ominous feeling before my mind went blank." She said. She looked at Aries and Leo with shock. "What happened?" She asked in shock, as she lifted Aries up and onto the seat. "Dementor on the train." Nott hissed. **

"Why the fuck is there a dementor on the train?" Frank asked angrily. "A dementor could suck the soul out of one of the students! What the hell is going on at Hogwarts!?" McGonagall just shook her head sadly, agreeing with the Longbottom Heir.

**When the train started to move again Leo woke up with a jolt. He was curled up into a ball, as if he was trying to hide from something. His eyes were glowing and full of fear. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Harry heard him mumble to himself. **

Sirius looked concerned and Shizuka's lip began to shake.

**Nott extended his hand towards Leo, but Leo's muttering got louder and he cowered from the touch, staring at nothing. Harry walked towards Leo and kneeled in front of him. "Leo." Harry said in concern. **

Liliana was silently hoping that Harry would snap Leo out of his state.

"**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Leo kept mumbling, trying to sink further into himself. Harry gently pulled Leo into a hug. Leo gripped onto him like he was a life line. "Don't leave me. Don't hurt me. Don't leave me. Don't hurt me. Don't leave me. Don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He begged with a voice like broken glass. **

Sirius looked stricken and Shizuka tried to choke back her sobs. Sirisha and Liliavati looked on in sad disbelief. "Dad…" The twin girls murmured.

"**It's okay. It's okay Leo." Harry soothed. Harry had no idea how long he knelt there, but eventually Leo fell asleep against him.**

Narcissa looked at her cousin and his future wife with an unreadable expression, but her grey eyes glimmered sympathetically.

**Harry noticed how concerned his friends were then. "Harry, what's going on?" Velvela asked. **

"Nothing good." Lucius muttered.

"**I don't know." Harry said. They sat in silence, waiting for the two Black cousins two wake up. They sat there trying to think about what happened and why there was a dementor on the Hogwarts Express of all places, when there was a knocking at the compartment door. **

Everyone jolted. "Another one!?" Moody asked suspiciously.

**Velvela opened the door to reveal Ron, the twins, Luna and Neville.**

Everyone let loose a sigh of relief.

"**Are you guys alright?" Ron asked quickly.**

"I would say-" Lucas began. "Not at all Dad." Lorcan finished.

"**For the most part." Harry said. "C'mon in." He said when he noticed how shaken up they were. **

"Who wouldn't be?" Barty asked.

**Daphne and Nott were explaining what happened. "The dementor did that!?" Fred and George asked in shock.**

"Unfortunately Uncles." Rose said. Septimus hoped his family wasn't badly affected either.

"**I can see why Hagrid was scared of Azkaban." Ron said.**

"Everyone is scared of Azkaban." Arcturus said darkly.

"**Sirius is going to be livid." Harry said aloud as he casted troubled eyes on the two Blacks. **

"That wouldn't even begin to describe it." Sirius growled.

**Everyone pulled a face. "How long have they been out?" George asked, motioning toAries and Leo. "For a while now. Leo was awake earlier, but he seemed scared." Nott answered. **

"What did that monster do to my boy?" Shizuka asked. No one answered her.

"**That's what we subject people too?" Ron asked. "It felt as if you'll never be happy again." Daphne said thickly. **

"No wonder they go mad." Xenophilius said sadly.

"**Are you okay Neville?" Luna asked. Neville was pale and nodded shakily.**

**Alice bit her lip in concern. **

"**Why'd you guys react so badly?" Ron asked. "I don't know." Harry answered. "Maybe we can ask that man who chased away the dementor." Daphne offered. **

"I hope I have an answer to that." Remus said.

"**Who?" The twins asked. "Our new Defense Professor." Harry supplied. **

"They'll be in for a surprise." Scorpius mumbled to himself.

**They all looked relieved that they had a competent professor this year after Lockhart and Quirrell.**

"My dad was the best." Teddy said proudly. Remus grinned at his son.

**They sat together barely talking for the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts. **

Which is more than the occupants of the Room of Requirement.

**When the train stopped, George picked Leo up and Fred carried Aries on his back. "I'll take him to Madam Pomfrey." They said. They twins shared a look as if they understood something unspoken. **

The two twin sets copied the motion.

**They twins carried the boys past a stricken looking Hagrid.**

McGonagall frowned. Hagrid should never have gone there at all.

**They were about to get in one carriage when Ginny walked up to them. She clambered inside the carriage and sat right next to Harry. Harry could feel a tension thicken the air. **

Septimus held a hand to his face.

"**Are you okay Harry?" Ginny asked in a voice that Harry thought was a touch too sweet. **

Several of the guys shuddered.

"**I'm fine." He mumbled. "It was horrible, the dementor." She said, grabbing his hand. Harry noticed Daphne narrowing her eyes ever so slightly.**

Liliana copied Daphne's action towards the book.

"**Hey Nott, still have that paper?" Harry asked when the silence was deafening.**

"As subtle as Hagrid." Frank joked, cracking grins. "Nah, subtle as James." Sirius said with a dismissive wave. "Hey!" James protested. "Prongs, you wouldn't know subtle if it smacked you in the face." Remus added. James wrapped his arms around Liliana and stuck his tongue out at his friends. Sirius returned the action.

"Why did we marry man-childs?" Liliana asked in a sigh. "Couldn't tell you." Shizuka answered. Their talk brought overly dramatic hurt looks from said man-childs. "Maybe it has to deal with the puppy and doe eyes their giving you?" Narcissa asked. Sirius and James huffed in indignation.

**Nott patted his pockets before cursing. "No. I must have left it on the train." He said. "S'alright." Harry said. **

Moody growled in disappointment.

**Daphne looked out the window before paling. "Circe." Harry heard her breathe, Harry leaned and looked over her shoulder. Dementors. Dozens of them. They were floating around the Hogwarts grounds with their tattered black cloaks floating about like banners. **

"What. The. Fuck." Sirius said in shock. Everyone paled. "This can't be good." Augusta moaned.

"**Guys." Harry said uncomfortably. Everyone went rigid at the sight of the black cloaked monsters. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked. Harry had one thought. Dumbledore. **

Many grimaces were seen and obscenities were hissed at the name.

**They got up to the castle. Harry was about three steps from the stairs to enter the castle when he heard an all too familiar drawl. "Is it true you fainted Potter?" Harry turned and saw Malfoy standing there with a smirk. **

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "Really Draco?" Scorpius looked at his grandfather with mixed emotions.

"**All mighty Saint Potter fainted?" He asked again, the smirk getting bigger.**

"Dad…" Scorpius groaned into his hands. Al patted his back.

"**Bugger off Malfoy." Ron spat. "Oh, Weasel. Heard about the lottery. Bet your mum had a heart attack to finally see a galleon." Ginny and Ron went red in an instant. **

Septimus was too.

"**Back off Malfoy." Velvela growled. "Or what? You're gonna sick dementors on me?" He asked mockingly. **

"Don't jinx yourself." Narcissa warned in concern.

**Harry clenched his fist and began to storm over to Malfoy when a familiar voice asked "What's going on here?" **

Several people tsked, many who did were male.

**Remus had walked towards them with a stiff neutral smile on his face. Velvela stood stock still on the tips of her toes, as if she was debating to run. **

"This will be a tough year." Remus muttered.

**Malfoy looked confused. "Nothing **_**Professor**_**." Nott said with a heavy emphasis on Professor. "Malfoy was just leaving." **

Lucius frowned slightly, but kept his thoughts to himself.

**Malfoy paled at the mention of Professor and stared at Remus. Harry just noticed then that Remus wasn't wearing his usual second hand robes. They were brand new and expensive looking, with a crest stitched on it. Malfoy bolted when he noticed the crest too. **

"What did you do?" Remus asked looking at Sirius. "I don't know." The dog replied.

"**Wow." Aries said. "What scared him off?" Remus wore a bashful look as he motioned to the robe. "I'd guess this crest." Remus said. Harry got a closer look. "The Black Family Crest?" Aries asked. **

Those of the Black family swung their jaws open.

**Daphne and Nott stood there gapping. Remus blushed a bit. "How are you all holding up?" Remus asked. "Better. The chocolate really helped." Harry said with a smile. **

"Finally a Professor that knows his subject." McGonagall praised. Remus went pink.

"**Where's Leo and Aries?" He asked. Harry's face fell. "Fred and George took them to Madam Pomfrey." Luna answered. Remus looked worried. "Harry, I think you two should go to Madam Pomfrey as well." He said kindly. "I'm fine R—Professor Lupin." Harry said. "Okay." Remus said with a slight frown. "I'll go check on Leo and Aries, you all should go to the feast." He said before walking into the castle with a quicker pace that Malfoy just did. **

"I would feel a lot better if they did go." Charlus said. "I would too." Many agreed.

**They followed him shortly after, and headed to the Great Hall. They exchanged see you laters before heading to their House Tables. Harry was flanked by Ron and Neville, and the twins across from him much to the painfully obvious disappointment of Ginny. **

Liliana's frown deepened, and James' smile went slack.

**Harry felt a wave of relief when she sat down further down the table. "Looks like Gin-Gin's crush is still going." Fred said dryly.**

"Oh Circe it must be bad." Lucas said.

"**Really?" Neville asked quietly. "Yeah, she couldn't stop talking about him over the summer. Bill would take us into cursed chambers in pyramids rather than hear her blabber about how 'amazingly wonderful and prince-y' you were." Ron replied with a snort. **

Septimus' looked conflicted. Jamie smacked a hand over his eyes.

"**Sorry." Harry said. "It's not your fault." Ron said. "Besides, I'm sure she'll get over it." George said with a wave of his freckled hand. "Hopefully." Harry agreed. **

Liliana nodded three times.

**The new first years were being sorted. "Harry! Look!" Collin said as he walked quickly towards him. "You see that boy there?" Collin asked, pointing to a mousy little boy that looked very much like Collin. He was soaked and wearing Hagrid's ginormous fur coat. "That's my little brother Dennis." Collin said excitedly. **

Everyone was floored. "Two magical children from a muggle family?" Arcturus asked. While everyone was shocked, Kie set his eyes on Lily Evans. She was seething and held her fists tightly to her side.

"**Mum and Dad were shocked that the both of us were magical." He said with a bright smile. Harry grinned at Collin. "That's great Collin." Harry said. He meant it. Especially after seeing Petunia Dursley, and how she seemed to hold a grudge against her sister just for being a witch. **

Lily's fists tightened to the point where her knuckles went white and she lowered her head, but if it was in anger or sadness, many couldn't tell.

**They sat there with a gloomier mood than the previous Sorting Feasts. Harry droned out the song, thinking about what he heard earlier. Why did he hear his mum? "What was that other noise? He found his eyes wandering the hall looking for the two black haired pretty boys to try and keep his mind of—**

Liliana looked saddened by her son's train of thought.

**The Hat called Gryffindor for Dennis. He came towards a cheering Collin with a bright smile. "Collin, you were right the hat did talk!" He squeaked excitedly. "Did you fall in the lake?" Fred asked with an impish smile. Dennis blushed a bit and nodded. "There was a giant squid…" He said bashfully. **

"He surprises most firsties." The current Hogwart students answered.

"**Don't worry, he's a big softie." Fred said. "I'm George, by the way." He said with a smile. **

"Do you do that?" Septimus asked the twins. All four of them nodded.

"**Don't let him trick you, his name is Fred. His twin is George." Harry said. Fred and George looked surprised. "Seriously?" Fred asked. **

"Harry is good." The twins said. "Not many outside of immediate family can tell." Lorcan said.

"**I swear you, Leo and Aries are the only ones that can tell the two of us apart." George said. "Velvet's catching on to us though Forge." Fred said. "Oh yeah." George said, pointing to his twin. **

"You mean Molly can't tell her own sons apart?" Alice asked in surprise. Those from the future shook their heads. "Though I think Grandad can tell sometimes." Rose said airily. Septimus was silently absorbing the information.

"**Anyways, this is Ron, their brother." Harry said, causing Ron to wave. "That's Neville." Harry said. "Hi." Neville said meekly. "Hi." Dennis parroted. "I'm Harry." **

"Here it comes." The three future Potter children groaned.

**Dennis' eyes widened. "Harry? Harry Potter?" He asked. Harry nodded. **

"Still?" Liliana asked with a grimace. "All the time." Jamie said.

"**See I told you." Collin said. "I'm not all that great really." Harry said. Collin and Dennis looked like they didn't believe him. **

Those from the future shared a knowing look.

**They eventually went back to their seats when Dumbledore stood to walk to the podium. **

Grimaces and sneers began to form.

**The concerned whisperings of the Great Hall silenced when Dumbledore placed his wrinkly hands on the podium top. "I am pleased to announce that we have two new professors this year." Dumbledore said softly.**

"Please say History of Magic or Potions." James prayed.

**Harry was confused. Who was new? Harry didn't see any new faces at the High Table aside from Remus'.**

The stag cursed lowly.

"**I would like to welcome, Remus Lupin, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." Harry was clapping hard when Remus stood up and gave a shy smile and wave. **

"MOONY!" "DAD!" Remus went red at the cheers.

"**And I would like to introduce our new Care for Magical Creatures Professor, Rubeus Hagrid." Dumbledore said before giving a small clap.**

Several Gryffindors wore smiles.

**Many people clapped for Hagrid. "Of course who else would have books that bite back?" Ron asked with a grin.**

McGonagall's lips thinned. "As much as I like Hagrid, I believe he should have thought more into the safety of students." She said. Many reluctantly or fully agreed.

"I know in the Muggle world, Professors have to go to school and get a degree in education in order to teach." Lily said. Many purebloods seemed to mule this information over.

"Perhaps we should try to implement that." Charlus offered. "Do it. You have no idea how many unprepared recruits we get, and it strains our department." Moody growled.

"**As you all have noticed there have been a few changes here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said in an amplified voice. **

"No shit you senile, manipulative goat man." Al spat. Jamie high fived his brother for the insult.

**Harry rolled his eyes sharply.**

As many listeners did earlier.

"**Due to the escaped Azkaban prisoner roaming the nation, the Ministry has deemed it necessary to place dementors on the edges of school property." The whispering came back. "I know you are all concerned, but the ministry has done this to keep you all safe." Dumbledore said. The whisperings grew louder.**

"How is that keeping them safe? That's just bringing another danger closer to groups of innocent children who are still learning." Augusta asked sharply.

**Harry locked eyes with Remus. Remus gave him a warning look. Harry had a feeling he would tell Sirius about this soon.**

"Wait, then does that mean that parents weren't notified about any of the dementors prior to now?" McGonagall asked sharply.

**When Harry snapped back to reality, Dumbledore was done speaking, and the feast started. The tables were filled with many delicious meals, but the Great Hall was only about half as loud as it usually would be. **

Sirisha closed the book, and an overcast seemed to loom over their heads, creating a tension that thickened the air.


	7. Chapter 7

**{After a request from IAmADidi, I wrote a oneshot about James and Liliana called "Love Life Tragedy" and I hope you guys like it. If it was a good oneshot I may write one about Sirius and Shizuka. I hope you enjoy the story, and I am so happy that you guys out there enjoy this series so far. Thank you very much—CM}**

Liliavati took the book from her sister.

**Chapter 6. Tea Talk**

**The following morning Harry saw Aries and Leo at breakfast. Harry hugged them at first sight.**

Everyone visibly relaxed.

"**What happened to you guys?" Harry asked. Aries shrugged with a blank face and didn't say anything. "I remembered…some…stuff…bad stuff." Leo said uneasily. Harry frowned sadly. **

As did many people listening to the story.

"**Anyways let's go eat!" Leo said in a loud voice and a large grin that Harry knew was as fake as Lockhart's books.**

Remus, James, Liliana and Shizuka shifted their eyes towards Sirius who thankfully didn't notice their movements.

"**It's the first morning Leo, we gotta sit at our tables." Aries reminded. Leo shrugged and walked towards Hufflepuff table with a cheeky smile. Aries saw Luna waving and it made him smile a bit as he walked over to sit next to her. **

Smiles began to come back slightly.

**Harry wandered back to Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron and Neville. Ron was half-way done with a mountain of food when Professor McGonagall came over with their schedules. Harry looked at his. It was mostly the same, except he had Care for Magical Creatures and Divination.**

Everyone from Hogwarts looked confused at the mention of Divination. "What?" Shizuka asked in confusion. "Divination is just a lot of guess work." James groaned. "It is one of the least precise branches of magic." McGonagall said. "I can't imagine actually attempting to teach the subject."

"What exactly is Divination?" Liliana asked. "Fortune telling." Dorea clarified. The two witches went "Oh" in realization. "Why even bother trying to teach fortune telling? It's an inherited skill." Liliana asked. "That's like trying to teach students to become metamorphmagi." Shizuka said.

**Harry was walking out the Great Hall when he saw Malfoy imitating a dementor, making several Slytherins laugh. Fred and George saw this too and scowled. "Wasn't anywhere near as much of a smartarse when the dementor was near his compartment." Fred said.**

Septimus and Abarax shared glares but held their tongues.

**Harry snorted a bit. Harry and Ron had Divination together, but there was one problem: they had no idea where the class was. They got stuck at three dead ends before Ron said "Someone should make a map of the place." **

The Marauders shared knowing smirks.

**They wandered down several corridors before seeing a painting of a knight. "Halt knaves!" The portrait said bustling clumsily with a javelin. **

"Oh not Cadogan!" Frank groaned into his hands.

"**We're sorry but we're looking for the Divination class room." Harry said. The knight smiled. "Ah a quest! Fear not young brave-hearts, for I, Sir Cadogan, shall lead you to your destination." **

Everyone from Hogwarts groaned.

**The knight, Sir Cadogan boasted before running through several portraits. Harry and Ron had to run to keep up with Cadogan. He led them all the way to the North Tower where several other Gryffindors were. **

"Why're so many people taking the class?" Lily asked in disbelief. "Cause it's an easy class." Sirisha said. "You just need to write a bunch of gloomy stuff and include a death prediction every now and then."

Jamie, Danny, and Dia nodded. "It's actually a fascinating subject." Lorcan and Lucas said.

"**Thanks." Ron and Harry said. "Tis no trouble at all young Gryffindors! Now I must return to my post!" Sir Cadogan said before running back through the portraits. Harry looked up and saw a plaque on the ceiling that said Sybill Trelawny—Divination. **

"Do you think she's a descendent of Cassandra Trelawny?" Augusta asked. "Possibly." Charlus said. "Cassandra was an amazing seer according to numerous sources." Xenophilius said, answering the confused looks on the future children and the foreign witches.

**Soon a trap door opened and a ladder came down. They began to climb up the ladder, all a bit uneasy, except for Hermione. "Wait I thought Hermione was talking about Arithmacy. How can she be here? Arithmacy is going on now." Ron asked in confusion. "I don't know." Harry said. **

"Did Ron hear wrong?" Danny asked. "Maybe." Barty said.

**They walked into the classroom. There was about twenty small circular tables, each with a crystal ball. The entire room was dimmed crimson red from tinted lamps, and crimson curtains that were closed. In the center of the room was a large polished copper kettle that had smoke fall from the top and down to cover their feet. **

"Well that's ominous." Alice said.

"**So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of the magical arts. I should warn you that books can only take you so far in this class, for if you do not have the gift of The Sight, there is little I can teach you." A voice called from the crimson tinted haze. Harry noticed Hermione frown deeply. **

"Seriously it shouldn't even be taught at all at a school." Teddy said.

**Then a thin woman with frazzled brown hair, draped in a gauzy shawl, and large glasses that made her eyes seem several times too large appeared. "It is good to finally see you all on the Physical Plane. I am Professor Trelawny. Please find a place to sit." She said gesturing to the tables with a ring and bangle encrusted hand. **

Those from the future had looks of recognition.

**They all began to place their bags at the tables when she spoke again. "Today we will be reading tea leaves. So please will you all pick up a cup and saucer." She said. **

"In Japan, if you have a tea leaf standing upwards it's good luck." Shizuka said.

**They were all going to a table covered with empty tea cups when she pointed at Neville. "Dear, would you take a blue set? I'm rather fond of the pink ones." Neville did pick up a blue set, only to stumble and chip the cup.**

"Don't freak my son out bug lady." Alice said with a frown.

"**Repairo." Harry said as he pulled his wand out to fix Neville's cup. He gave Harry a grateful smile.**

"Good job Harry." James said with a thumbs up.

**They all were poured tea by Trelawny, and they all drank it. "Now, please open your books to the tea leaf reading section." Trelawny said.**

"How are fortunes told in Europe?" Shizuka asked. "Tea leaves, egg readings, palm lines and some other things." Rose answered.

"How are fortunes told in Japan?" Xenophilius asked. "When people are born, going to shrines, dreams are some. I know in China they have Oracle Bones." Shizuka said.

"Isn't that where a seer tosses a bone into a fire and reads the cracks that form?" Liliavati asked. Shizuka nodded.

**Harry and Ron were trying to make heads or tails of their tea leaves. So they decided to read each other's cups. "What do you see in mine?" Ron asked. "A load of soggy brown stuff." Harry whispered. **

Charlus snorted a bit.

**Trelawny came over to their table. "What do you see boys?" She asked. Ron was looking between the cup and the book. "Well Harry's got this wonky looking cross, and that's…trial and suffering, but this here could be a sun meaning happiness, so…Harry's going to suffer but be happy about it?" Harry wanted to laugh. **

"I do know that there was an aunt on mine and Molly's side who claimed to have the sight." Alice said. "Plus didn't Fred mention wrestling a troll in the first book?" Lucius said. Several people looked surprised. "Do the twins have the sight?" McGonagall asked.

"Who knows, talents are weird with twins." Lorcan said. "How?" Moody asked. "Well I have mediumship, but Lilia has aura reading." Sirisha said. The two blonde Weasley twins kept quiet.

"Do any of you have talents as well?" Dorea asked. "I can sorta feel emotions." Danny said. "I can transfer wounds with empathy and I am more of an ùlfheđar." Kie said tonelessly.

"Jamie and Teodora are parseltongues, plus Jamie can do the barrier stuff." Dia said. "What about you and Al?" Liliana asked. "We can only do the barrier thing." Al said with a shrug.

"**Let me see, dear boy." She said taking the cup from Ron. "Oh this is not a happy cup." She said ominously.**

"Great." Charlus said sarcastically.

"**A falcon, my boy you have a deadly enemy. A club, you will come under attack. There is danger if the skull here is true. And-" She placed the cup in Harry's hand with a sort of scream. **

"**What?" Harry asked looking down at the cup. "My boy, you have…the grim." She said in a deathly voice. Harry looked down and spotted a shape that looked like a dog. "An omen of death?" Harry asked. **

"Can we have a happy thing for Harry for once?" Narcissa said. "He has more misfortune than anyone I've ever heard of."

**She steered clear of Harry for the rest of the class, and Ron looked at him like he was going to keel over at any moment when they were walking towards Transfiguration. "If it really was a grim Harry you need to be careful. One of my uncles saw one and he died soon after." Ron said worryingly.**

Sirius had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Don't even think about it Sirius." Arcturus warned.

"**I'll be fine Ron." Harry insisted as they took their seats. They sat there silently as McGonagall shifted from a cat to herself. She looked at them in slight disappointment. "What happened? That was the first time my animagus ability failed to impress students." She said.**

"Death omens tend to do that Minnie." James said. The Transfiguration Professor's lips thinned to a small line, but she didn't reprimand him, although it looked like Lily wanted to do so on her behalf if it wasn't for several sets of eyes stopping her.

"**We just came from Divination." Hermione said. "Ah." McGonagall said. "Divination is one of the more…imprecise branches of magic, and many cannot be taught it since it is a family talent." McGonagall said. **

"I would have preferred a magic that can be actually taught to any student offered as an elective." She added on. "Like what?" Charlus asked curiously. McGonagall thought long and hard. "Perhaps on languages that are used to invocate magic. That way spells could become easier to understand." She said. "Besides not all magic is based solely on Latin." She said.

"That's a good idea." Augusta said with a nod. "Maybe we can push for that at the Board of Govenors?" Charlus asked. Arcturus and Abarax both nodded. "It's far more useful than Divination." Abarax drawled. "And it can enable students to learn or create magic aside from Latin." Arcturus said.

"**Family talent professor?" Hermione asked. "A family talent is a certain magical trait that is usually passed within a family." McGonagall said. "Like what?" Hermione asked. "Metamorphmagi, mediums, seers, parseltongues for example. There are many talents that are family talents." McGonagall said. **

"I know the Blacks have metamorphmagi based on Nymphadora. Potters have barrier creation. Evangelistas are Parseltounges, Kagawas are mediums and aura readers

"**Can muggleborns have these talents?" Hermione asked. "I am sorry to say that is not possible. Family talents are traits that are passed on from a direct and recent family line." McGonagall said. **

Lily scowled. _It wasn't fair. _

"**Now back to the lesson we'll be discussing animagi." Harry felt his interest peak. "Can anyone tell me the difference between a metamorphmagus and an animagus?" McGonagall asked.**

"Harry better answer Minnie." James said.

**Hermione beat Harry to raise his hand. **

James wilted.

"**Yes Mr. Potter." McGonagall said, gesturing to him with her wand.**

James perked back up.

"**An animagus is a learned skill. It's difficult but any magical user can become one specific animal like a deer, a dog, a rat or a cat. Metamorphmagus is a family talent that allows them to change their bodies into various different forms." Harry said. **

James grinned happily.

"**Excellent Mr. Potter. Fifteen points to Gryffindor." She said with a small smile. Harry smiled a bit and Ron gave him a thumbs up.**

James gave two thumbs up to McGonagall.

**Harry turned his head and noticed Hermione giving him a dirty look. He was surprised a bit, but he didn't let it get to him. **

Liliana nodded her head and smiled proudly.

"**Today we'll be covering animagi, and later this week we'll be covering Vera Vecto, so please bring your familiars to class with you starting Friday." McGonagall said. **

"That's a great lesson." James said happily. McGonagall smiled a tiny smile.

**Ron raised his hand. "Um…Professor, my rat Scabbers died a couple years ago, and I haven't gotten a familiar since." McGonagall nodded. "I understand Mr. Weasley. You and those who don't have a familiar will be practicing with school owls." Ron visibly relaxed. **

The Marauders wore dark expressions at the mention of a rat.

"**Scabbers died?" Harry asked in a whisper when McGonagall turned to write page numbers on the chalk board. "Yeah, but he was old though. He was Percy's pet before me." Ron said. "Didn't really do much." Ron said. **

"Sounds like our would-be friend." Sirius growled. James glared at the floor. Remus growled lowly and barred his teeth.

**Harry nudged him. "I'm sure you'll find a better familiar than Scabbers." Ron said with a smile. Ron grinned. **

"Anything is better than a rat." Sirius muttered.

**They were in a better mood when they left to go to Care for Magical Creatures.**

The Marauders lightened up as well.

"**I wonder what Hagrid's gonna teach us." Harry said. "Knowing him, a hydra." Ron said with a grin.**

"Hydra?" Shizuka asked. "A dragon like creature that can regenerate its heads when they're cut off." Remus answered. She nodded.

**They wandered down to the field near Hagrid's hut. Harry felt his mood begin to sour when he remember that they had this class with the Slytherins, and Malfoy was there with Crabbe and Goyle on his sides. **

"Ugh." Scorpius groaned. "Not all Slytherins are jerks." Jamie nodded.

**Hagrid walked towards them with strings of ermines draped over his large frame. **

Almost everyone scrunched their noses.

"**Good mornin' class." Hagrid said with a loud smile and a large grin. Harry heard Malfoy snort. "This 'ere class 'll be mos'ly han's on, but t' start off open yer books." Hagrid said. **

"How?" Many people asked.

"**And how're we supposed to do that?" Malfoy asked. "Yeh stroke th' spine." Hagrid said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

"Who the hell would think to do that?" Barty asked.

**Harry stroked the spine and the book purred happily. When Harry undid the belt he tied around the book it wasn't trying to bite him like Neville's was. Neville eventually stood up again, with several scratches and tears in his robe. "Got it." He said exasperatedly.**

Frank, Augusta and Alice sighed at Neville's luck. Auggie nodded with them. "Dad has his moments." He said.

**Harry and Ron patted him on the back. "T'day we'll be covering Hippogriffs." Hagird said happily. **

Several people sucked in a breath.

"**Aren't they dangerous?" Hermione asked. "Where did she come from?" Ron hissed. **

Septimus shook his head fondly.

"**Us'ally, bu' t'day we'll be spendin' time wit' th' babies." Hagrid said with a smile. "Now, f'llow me." Hagrid said with a clap of his hands. **

"Away from the mothers I should hope." Dorea said.

**They followed Hagrid down towards a set of pens. "Oooh!" Lavender cooed, pointing to the pens. In the pens were winged creatures with the heads of eagles, the body of a horse and the front legs had talons. Their feathers were various different colors, and the smaller ones were the size of large dogs, and the larger ones were the size of ponies. **

"That's one hell of a first lesson." James whistled.

**Hagrid let them pet the baby hippogriffs from their side of the pen. Harry couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he petted a baby bronze hippogriff that kept playing with his hand. **

That brought smiles to many faces.

**A grey hippogriff kept playing with Neville's torn robe, and managed to steal his entire sleeve. "Why me?" Neville asked from the ground. Ron helped him up. "Luck?" Ron asked. Neville groaned. **

So did three generations of the Longbottoms.

**They wandered up to the castle and met up with Aries, Luna, Velvela and Leo for lunch. Aries warned them that Snape was in a foul mood and was even worse than Filch on a good day.**

The Marauders pulled faces. Remus' looked guiltier than his best friends.

"**Thanks, we got him tomorrow before dinner." Ron mumbled as he stacked his plate. **

"Lovely." James ground out.

"**What happened to Neville?" Luna asked. "The Monster Book of Monsters and a baby Hippogriff." Neville moaned. "Hey Harry you won't guess what happened earlier." Leo said with a smirk. **

The twin girls wore identical looks of confusion.

"**Oh shut up." Aries said as he bit into his sandwich. "What happened?" Luna asked airily. "Flitwick heard Aries hum on the way here and asked him to join the frog choir." Leo said. **

"He should." Several people agreed.

"**Why don't you join?" Harry asked. Aries shrugged. "C'mon, don't you like singing?" Ron asked. "You're really good at it you know." Velvela said with a smile. "I don't want to join if I'm the only one of us joining." Aries said. **

"But that's a chance to make new friends." Dorea said with a frown.

"**Harry's the only quidditch player here." Neville pointed out. "No, Leo plans to try out." Aries countered. "Really?" Ron and Harry ask. "Yup." Leo said. "That's great!" Luna said happily. **

Sirius smiled and Shizuka clapped lightly.

"**See so I'm not joining by myself." Aries said stubbornly. "Well what if you knew someone on the choir?" Harry asked. Aries shrugged. **

"That's Dad being shy." Kie said knowingly with a curt nod.

**There was a hoot and an owl flew in and dropped a scrap of paper in front of Aries. **

Several people looked confused. Moody looked suspicious.

**Aries picked up the paper and unfolded it. "What's it say?" Ron asked. Aries didn't say anything and just showed them the paper. Written on the paper was "Have a good year Aries." The handwriting was messy and there were dark smudges on it in several places. **

Moody growled and narrowed his eyes. 

"**Who sent you that?" Harry asked. "I don't know. There's no name, but I can't shake the feeling that I've seen handwriting like this before." Aries said before pocketing the note. **

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody shouted, effectively scaring everyone.


End file.
